Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant
by NanaNara
Summary: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres. *SHIKA/SASU* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Cette fic est déjà finie en écriture donc il n'y aura a priori pas de problemes de postage.

Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abris des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trape! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #01**_

Enfin je peux m'échapper quelques instants le temps de fumer ma clope tranquille. J'en peux plus. Quand j'arrive sur le toit la première chose que je vois c'est un jeune homme, d'à peu près mon âge. Il se tient debout sur le rebord du toit regardant le ciel. Alors mon regard se tourne vers lui également, il fait beau, le ciel est bleu et aucun nuage ne vient perturber son uniformité. Puis mes yeux se baissent pour regarder la personne qui se tient dos à moi. Brun, coiffé étrangement. Il se retourne et mes yeux se perdent dans un océan de noirceur total. Il se tourne à nouveau regarde encore une fois le ciel puis la rue en bas de l'immeuble. D'un coup je panique. Non. Non, je ne veux pas ne plus voir cet ange déchu. Je dois l'en empêcher.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Je tends la main et l'autre se retourne les larmes aux yeux.

_-N'approchez pas!! Laissez-moi!! Partez!_

Son regard se tourne à nouveau vers le trottoir 20 étages plus bas. Moi j'avance encore et lui me supplie d'arrêter. J'arrive à un mètre de lui et me stoppe. Je lui présente ma main à nouveau et lui demande de se retourner. Ce qu'il fait.

_-S'il te plait. Prend ma main. Descend de la. Je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé pour que tu puisses en arriver la mais se que je sais c'est que malgré les épreuves qu'on traverse il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel._

_-Mais si on est depuis toujours dans ce tunnel et que ce tunnel est en souterrain?_

_-Alors il faut prendre une bifurcation qui mène à la surface. Viens s'il te plait. Si je peux être ta bifurcation je le serais._

Il prend ma main et descend du muret tremblotant. Moi si peux enclin aux contacts avec autrui, surtout avec un autre homme, je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Nous nous sommes asseyons appuyer au muret et il me conte son histoire.

_-Depuis tout petit j'ai vécu dans l'ombre de mon frère. Un génie. Mon père n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui, j'ai toujours lutté pour me faire remarqué par mon père et attirer l'attention de mon frère. J'ai beaucoup travaillé, n'abandonnant jamais, au détriment de tout le reste. Ma mère, femme soumise à mon père, essayait tant bien que mal de m'aider, mais un mot, ou geste, de mon père et elle s'écrasait comme une merde. Je la voyais souvent pleurer, je lui demandais pourquoi mais jamais elle ne me répondait. Puis un jour j'ai compris. Elle était dans la salle de bain devant le miroir à essayer de cacher des bleus. En me voyant elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombé qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Ce que j'ai fait en premier lieu. Puis quelques jours après mon grand frère et mon père se sont disputés. Ma mère était au sol et Itachi se tenait entre mon père et elle. Il lui a dit que si il l'a touchait encore une fois il le tuerait. Une exclamation s'étant échappée de ma bouche mon frère me traina dans ma chambre pour m'expliquer. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait protéger maman de notre père. Qu'il était dangereux pour elle._

_L'histoire se tassa puis environ deux ans plus tard quand j'eus sept ans un problème se passa a l'école et je du rentré avant l'heure normal. Un domestique était venu me chercher et me dis d'aller directement dans ma chambre. En rentrant j'avais vu le manteau de mon père ce qui voulait dire qu'il était présent. Outre passant l'ordre du domestique je me suis rendu au bureau de mon père pour l'y trouver mais il n'y était pas. Alors je suis allé voir dans la chambre de mes parents. Une fois devant la porte j'ai entendu des bruits que je n'identifiais pas pour mon âge. Des soupirs, des cris. J'ai cru que mon père avait un problème alors j'ai ouvert la porte et c'est la que j'ai vu mon paternel en plein ébat avec une autre femme que ma mère. J'étais choqué mais j'ai quand même refermé la porte et je suis partit pleurer dans ma chambre. Mon frère me retrouva au fond de la penderie et je lui racontai tout se que j'avais vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ce jour la ma vie a basculé. On entendit mon père beuglé comme d'habitude alors Itachi m'a dit de resté caché la, qu'il viendrait me cherché. Une lueur de folie baignait son regard. J'ai entendu les cris de ma mère ordonnant à quelqu'un d'arrêter de faire quelque chose. Mon frère criait lui aussi. Plusieurs minutes plus tard qui me semblèrent une éternité, une personne ouvrit la penderie. C'était un policier. Il m'a emmené avec lui et en descendant les escaliers j'ai vu un homme passer des menottes à mon frère puis la mare de sang au sol. Mes deux parents morts. J'ai crié, essayer de me débattre mais ils ne m'ont pas lâché. Mon frère a été accusé de meurtre et condamné à la prison à vie. Moi je fus trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil._

_Mon frère a toujours clamé son innocence et moi je l'ai haïs de toute mon âme, il n'y avait que lui et il l'avait dit a mon père qu'il le tuerait si il refaisait du mal a notre mère mais se que je n'ai jamais compris c'est pourquoi il avait tué ma mère. Elle qui était si douce. Et puis il y a deux jours j'ai eu des nouvelles mon frère. 16ans après son inculpation. J'ai reçu un appel du directeur de la prison qui m'apprenait que mon frère s'était suicidé dans la nuit. Il avait laissé une lettre pour moi, et pour la première et dernière fois je me suis rendu à la prison. Dans sa lettre mon frère m'expliquait se qui s'était réellement passé ce jour la._

_En fait ma mère était arrivée à la maison avec son amant, il s'agissait du frère de notre père. Mon père pris d'une crise de folie attrapa le katana au mur et se jeta sur ma mère la ruant de coup de lame jusqu'a la tuer. Mon oncle voulant venger la femme qu'il aimait réserva le même sort à mon père. Puis voyant Itachi il lui mit le katana entre les mains avant de s'enfuir. Jamais Madara ne fut arrêté car il se suicida a son tour le lendemain du massacre ayant perdu son amour et son frère. Dans sa lettre mon frère m'expliquait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la prison, que c'était trop pour lui et que c'était mieux qu'il mette fin a ses jours. Il devenait fou un peu plus chaque jour. Pour rajouter a ma peine je me suis fait trompé a mon tour et j'ai eu peur de perdre les pédales alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête tout ici._

_Mon nom de famille est maudit, étant le dernier Uchiha je dois arrêter la. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici, tu aurais du me laisser sauté._

Ma main était partit toute seule, je l'ai giflé. Il m'a regardé choqué la main sur sa joue. Puis mon corps a agit de nouveau tout seul, ma bouche allant trouver la sienne pour quelque secondes. Me rendant compte de mon geste j'ai stoppé mon geste et me suis excusé.

_-Pardon. Désolé. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit une erreur que je me sois trouvé la. Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Et puis je te l'ai dis... Si je peux être ta bifurcation et t'aider à trouver a la sortie du tunnel je le ferais!_

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi alors que tu ne me connais même pas?_

_-Mais je te connais maintenant._

_-Tu as beau dire mais je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu souffre toi aussi. Tu n'as pas trouvé la sortie de ton tunnel et tu veux m'aider à trouver la mienne? Trouve d'abord la tienne._

_-Peut-être l'ai-je trouvé... Qui sait._

Je regarde le ciel et remarque que quelques nuages sont apparus. Merde mais que m'arrive-t-il? Je sors fumer une cigarette et la je sauve un mec inconnu d'un suicide et je l'embrasse. Mais d'un autre coté ce que je viens de lui dire est vrai, et si il était ma sortie de tunnel. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien aux coté de quelqu'un et pourtant on ne se connait que depuis à peine une heure. Avant que je continu dans mes pensées il attire mon attention de sa main sur mon avant-bras.

_-Et toi? C'est quoi ton histoire?_

_-Moi? Rien de spécial. Une enfance banale, une adolescence banale. Puis ma rencontre banale avec une meuf galère qui a réussit à me passer la bague au doigt à a peine 19ans. Et dans la foulé nous avons eut un enfant. Une vie banale. Et puis... Et puis nous en avons eut assez. Nous faisions que nous disputer. Cela fait un an que nous sommes en instance de divorce. Nous avons décidé de nous partager la garde de notre fils deux semaines chacun mais un imprévu s'est présenté et elle doit être mutée à des kilomètres d'ici. Et puis moi je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment mon patron me refilant contrats sur contrats. C'est aussi pour ca que je suis monté ici pour une pause bien mérité après près de 30h sans dormir._

_-QUOI?_

_-Je suis arrivé hier et depuis je ne suis plus repartit. D'ailleurs je dois fouetter la mort._

Il s'approcha de moi me reniflant puis il reprit sa place et sourie.

_-Je ne dirais pas que tu fouette la mort mais disons qu'une douche ne te ferais pas de mal. Ainsi qu'un bon repas vu les bruits de ton estomac_.

Alors que j'allais lui proposer d'aller mangé un morceau, mon portable sonna et mon boss me cassa les tympans.

_-Nara ou êtes vous? Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que je vous cherche! J'ai besoin de vous pour un dossier._

_-Désolé Gai-san mais vous devrez vous passez de moi, au moins jusqu'a lundi matin._

_-Hein? Quoi? Hey mais attendez!! Nara?! Nara!_

Je lui ai raccroché au nez sous le regard amusé du brun. J'ai enfin allumé ma cigarette et ai profité de la première bouffé.

_-Tu sais que tu peux mourir à cause de ca_. Me dit-il en me montrant ma clope. Je lui souris en retirant dessus.

_-Tu sais que tu peux mourir en sautant d'un toit._

_-Et bien vu que tu m'as empêché de sauté et par conséquent de me tuer, je vais faire de même pour toi. _Joignant le geste à la parole il m'enleva ma cigarette des mains et la balança par delà le muret. _Et si nous allions manger?_

_-Avec joie... Euh..._

_-Sasuke._

_-Shikamaru. Enchanté._

_-De même._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **_-C'est quoi ce délire?! Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à tout ca! Vous êtes ensemble?_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #02**_

_-Avec joie... Euh..._

_-Sasuke._

_-Shikamaru. Enchanté._

_-De même._

Nous nous sommes serré la main puis avons descendu l'immeuble (en ascenseur) pour nous retrouvez dans l'avenue bondée. Il m'a montré un petit restaurant ou je suis déjà allé plusieurs fois puis nous nous y sommes rendus. Pourquoi tout semble plus simple avec lui. Nous avons beaucoup ris, j'avais l'impression, et il me l'a confirmé, qu'il ne riait pas énormément. Il m'a raconté que son ex petite amie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se pointé devant lui avec des suçons bien voyant dans le cou pour annoncé leur rupture. Bon de toute façon à se que j'ai compris c'était une écervelé a la chevelure rose qui lui avait couru après pendant des années. Il en avait eu assez et avait cédé.

_-Je suis sur qu'elle pensait que mon air froid et distant était une façade. Mais elle s'est trompée et ne le supportant pas elle m'a donc trompé. Avec un mec extraverti et gueulard qui adore les chiens. C'est un très bon ami de mon meilleur ami, Naruto. Naruto s'en ai voulu car c'est lui qui nous avait présenté Kiba, mais bon moi j'en pouvais plus d'elle de toute façon. Trop, elle est tout simplement trop, trop._

_-Naruto, hein? Et lui, dis moi, que penserait-il ton idée de baptême de l'air sans parachute?_

Son regard se voila et il baissa les yeux. Puis il releva la tête en me souriant balayant de la main ma question agrémenté d'un "N'en parlons plus veux-tu". Quand j'allais lui rétorqué que justement je voulais en parler mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Jurant un coup puis regardant qui osait me déranger une fois de plus mes sourcils se froncèrent.

_-Un problème?_

_-Hn, trois fois rien tu m'excuse un instant_.

Ne prenant pas la peine de sortir je décroche devant mon vis à vis.

_-Salut femme galère. Que me vaux l'horreur, pardon, l'honneur de ton appel?_

_-Ah ah ah très drôle monsieur le flemmard! T'es ou la? Et ne me dis pas au bureau car je viens d'appeler et ils m'ont dit que tu étais partis. Alors?_

_-Je suis entrain de manger._

_-Ou ca?_

_-Pas loin du taf. Pourquoi? Je croyais qu'on devait se voir vendredi prochain chez l'avocat._

_-Rooo arrête de râler! Je suis coincé la je ne pourrais pas rentrer ce soir et-_

_-Quoi?!! Et Teru t'en fais quoi? Il est ou la?_

_-Mais tu va me laissé parler à la fin!! C'est pour ca que je t'appel! Est-ce que tu peux aller le chercher a l'école tout à l'heure et le garder avec toi jusqu'a se que je rentre? Si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de ton fils ne t'inquiète pas mes frangins seront ravi de la faire!!!_

_-Je n'ai jamais dis que ne voulais pas m'occuper de mon fils, c'est justement ca qui pose problème tu te souviens? Le fait que je veuille le voir!_ Le ton était ostensiblement monté entre nous et j'ai décidé de calmer le jeu soufflant un coup. _Bon. Ne t'inquiète pas Tema j'irais. _Je la sentis soulagé, la tension redescendant d'un coup.

_-Ah merci! Tu me sauve! Je t'en revaudrais une! Bon dis moi exactement ou tu es pour que je t'amène son sac d'affaires, car je ne crois pas qu'il y a encore ce qu'il faut dans ton nouveau chez-toi._

_-Mh. Je suis à la brasserie en face du bureau, tu sais celle qui fait l'angle._

_-Ok! Je suis la dans 10, 15minutes!_

J'ai raccroché et Sasuke m'a regardé surpris.

_-Quoi?_

_-C'était ton ex-femme?_

_-Plus précisément et malheureusement c'est encore ma femme, et oui c'était elle._

_-Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre._

_-Nous sommes bien obligé. Pour Teru. Le psy a dit qu'il serait préférable que l'on reste en bon terme et cordiale l'un vis a vis de l'autre. Quel charlatan celui-ci._

Mon regard se perd par la vitre de la devanture, regardant les passants aller et venir. Comment est ce qu'un mec que je connais a peine arrive a me faire parlé, rire et oublié mes soucis d'un claquement de doigt. Ce mec est spéciale je le sens. Une sonnerie me tire de mes songes. C'est à son tour de recevoir un appel. J'écoute sans en avoir l'air regardant toujours dehors.

_-Hn._

_-..._

_-Hn._

_-..._

_-Hn_

_-..._

-*soupir* _Oui Naruto. Désolé._

_-..._

_-Quoi? Mais..._

_-..._

_-Tsss d'accord! Mais c'est la dernière fois!_

_-..._

_-Non c'est bon laisse tomber je vais me débrouiller!_

_-..._

_-Ouais c'est ça salut!_

C'est à son tour d'être agacé et apparemment son meilleur ami lui a annoncé quelque chose de pas très réjouissant. Alors je me tourne vers lui.

_-Un problème?_

_-Je vais devoir aller à l'hôtel cette nuit_.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Et bien parce que depuis ma rupture avec Sakura (la folle aux cheveux roses) j'habite chez Naruto, et il se trouve que justement son charmant petit ami rentre tout juste de la capital ou il était depuis un mois pour une expo. Par conséquent monsieur veut sa soirée pour qu'ils se retrouvent et faire ainsi tout le bruit qu'ils souhaitent faire!_

_-Tu m'as l'air légèrement agacé, non?_

_-Oui! Et en plus je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai laissé toutes mes cartes de crédit, chèques, espèce chez lui! Et vu que Sai est déjà la... Et merde! Pourquoi moi?_

Je vois qu'il panique se prenant la tête entre ses mains et je me mets à sourire et même à rire. Consterné par mon attitude il me dit qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire et qu'il va devoir se débrouillé il ne sait comment. C'est alors que ma bouche a parlée sans que je lui en aie intimé l'ordre l'invitant à venir chez moi.

_-Mais... Mais non! Désolé. Je ne vais pas te dérangé! Je vais me débrouillé! En plus tu as ton fils ce soir!_

_-Oui mais maintenant tu es aussi mon ami et je peux désaiment pas te laissé dormir sous un pont! Allez accepte!_

_-Bon... d'accord._

_- Au faite dis-moi... Tu n'avais pas l'air très loquasse au téléphone. Pourtant depuis que je te connais je trouve que tu as un débit de parole assez impressionnant._

_-Ouais bah n'en prend pas l'habitude. En temps normal je ne parle pas!_

_-Alors pourquoi tu... _

Nous sommes coupés par le serveur qui nous amène nos plats et nous ne reparlons pas de son mutisme de tout le repas. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard le serveur revient nous retirer nos assiettes et nous porter la carte des desserts. Alors que Sasuke refuse poliment, je dicte ma commande au jeune qui reluque de haut en bas mon ami, et ne sachant pourquoi cela me déplait fortement.

Je m'interromps dans mes pensées meurtrières car je vois entrer la mère de mon fils. Un sac a dos dans une main et une valise dans l'autre. Elle entre dans l'établissement puis nous retrouve et nous rejoins a notre table en s'écroulant sur une des chaises.

_-Pfiou! Je n'ai jamais cru que j'y arriverais. Heureusement qu'un taxi attendait dans la rue! _Comme si elle semblait soudain se rendre compte de l'existence de Sasuke elle se tourna vers lui et souri de toute ses dent prenant son air enjôleur que je déteste tant. _Pardon désolé, j'interromps peut-être quelque chose d'important? Je suis Sabaku No Temari, enfin pour l'instant je suis encore Nara Temari mais plus pour longtemps! Et vous êtes?_

_-Je te présente Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Un collègue?_

_-Non, je suis juste un ami._

_-Un ami? Bien. Bizarre je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de lui._ Me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi vraiment surprise.

Surprise elle peut l'être je n'ai que peu d'amis, trois ou quatre en tout et pour tout. Alors que je lui présente ce beau brun comme étant un ami lui semble suspect. Et vu que c'est une curieuse invétéré elle commence à y mettre son grain de sel.

_-Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? Vous vous êtes rencontrez ou?_

Je vois dans le regard de Sasuke qu'il comprend pourquoi je n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est chiante. Il a l'air assez désappointé qu'on s'intéresse à notre -récente- amitié à ce point. Il faut que je lui explique avant qu'il ne prenne la parole et -on ne sait jamais- se mette à lui dire ce qu'il pense de sa curiosité.

_-Et bien on s'est rencontré au bureau, en quelque sorte. Ca fait pas longtemps que nous avons présenté mais ca n'a pas d'importance._

_-Et pourquoi?_

_-Car nous nous entendons déjà bien._ Gratifiant ma réponse d'un sourire au brun qui se met à rosir et me sourire a son tour.

_-Mh, très bien même._

Temari nous regarde ahuri ne comprenant pas raiment se qui se passe. Mais ses yeux sont plein de suspicions. Nous allons encore discuté un peu avant qu'il soit bientôt l'heure pour elle de partir.

_-Bon tu te souviens bien, coucher a 20h, pas de télé en mangeant, son biberon du soir c'est sans cacao, n'oublis pas la veilleuse et-_

_-Hey femme galère! C'est mon fils je sais m'en occuper!_

_-Je sais mais on ne sait jamais. Donc c'est bon je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. La télé, le lait, l'heure du couché, la veilleuse. AH oui!_

_-Les tétines je sais!_

_-Oui j'en ai pris une en plus tiens! Celle la planque la c'est au cas où toutes les autres auraient disparu et qu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir!_

_-Putain Tema! Je sais! Je ne suis pas une vulgaire baby-sitter d'un soir. Bon viens Sasuke le temps qu'on aille au parking pour chercher la voiture, allé acheter un gouter il sera l'heure de la sortie d'école._

_-Quoi? Pourquoi il vient avec toi?_

_-Il dort chez moi ce soir._

Si sa mâchoire avait pu toucher le sol, elle l'aurait fait, puis ses sourcils se froncent et elle point son doigt menaçant sous mon nez.

_-C'est quoi ce délire?! Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à tout ca! Vous êtes ensemble?_

_-Non, non, vous vous trompez!_

_-Bien alors dites moi M. Uchiha, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous allez dormir chez Shika?_

_-Calme-toi salle furie! Sasuke ne peut pas rentrer chez lui ce soir alors je lui ai proposé de venir. Toi et ton imagination!_

_-Avoues que ca peut prêter a confusion. Tu me présente un type dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et j'apprends qu'il dort chez toi. En plus vous vous regardez bizarrement par moment._

J'essai de resté calme et Sasuke détourne le regard s'intéressant soudain a un tableau du restaurant. Bon on s'est embrassé et alors? S'était qu'une stupide impulsion. Et puis c'est vrai que je me sens bien en sa présence mais de la à se qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous...

_-Merde je vais être en retard! Mon avion décolle dans moins d'une heure! Bon je t'appel pour te prévenir quand je rentre. Si il y a un problème appel moi et puis si tu ne peux pas garder Teru n'oublis pas que Gaara est en congés pour l'instant. Bon je fil! A bientôt. Au revoir Sasuke-san._

_-Bon voyage._

La voila déjà courant vers un taxi et entrer dedans. De notre coté nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire.

_-C'est une vrai pile! Vous êtes si différent, toi qui a l'air si calme._ Je lui souris pensant que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit.

_-Malheureusement Teru a hérité de son caractère._

_-J'ai hâte de voir a quoi il ressemble._

_-Et bien nous allons y allé car sinon nous serons en retard._

Je me rends au comptoir de l'accueil et règle notre adition. Apres être sortie du restaurant nous nous rendons au parking de mon bureau puis a ma voiture. Alors que la voiture passe les grilles de sortie une question me vient à l'esprit.

_-Dis? Pourquoi tu étais sur le toit de l'immeuble de mon entreprise? Tu y travaille? Tu sais se serais possible après tout je suis tout le temps dans mon bureau..._

_-Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est celui que j'ai 'choisis' mais je sentais que c'était ici qu'il fallait que je me rende... Et j'ai bien fait apparemment._

_-Oui._

Nous voyagerons dans le calme mais cela ne me déplait pas et ça n'a pas l'air d'embêter plus que cela Sasuke. Ce n'est pas un silence pesant bien au contraire. L'ambiance est sereine, à des moments nos regards se croisent et la nous nous sourions. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **

_-Sasuke attend._

_-Oui?_

_-Euh... Je sais pas comment dire ca mais... _


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #03**_

L'ambiance est sereine, à des moments nos regards se croisent et la nous nous sourions. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Apres un détour par la boulangerie nous marchons encore cinq minutes et nous nous retrouvons devant l'établissement de mon fils. 16h15 et les parents et nounous commencent à arriver en masse et a jacasser de tout les cotés. Je sens Sasuke à ma droite assez mal à l'aise.

_-Ca va?_

_-Hn? Ah, oh c'est juste que je n'ai jamais été très a l'aise dans la foule et encore moins dans ce genre d'ambiance... Mes... Mes parents ne sont jamais venus me chercher à l'école._

_-Oh_. Je salue de la main une connaissance et me retourne vers mon ami en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et c'est moment que je déteste le plus, toutes ces personnes qui s'agglutinent comme des insectes pour être les premiers a entrer et tout pour rester dans les couloirs a discuter empêchant les autres de passer. Moi je ne bouge pas et Sasuke me regarde m'interrogeant du regard.

_-Premièrement j'attends toujours que tout le monde soit rentré et deuxièmement je supporte mal la foule tout comme toi._

_-Merci._

_-De rien. Bon allons y._

Nous montons les escaliers, traversons un couloir puis un autre slalomant entre les bambins et leurs parents. Sasuke s'affole a plusieurs reprise se prenant une petite fille dans les jambes, faisant tomber un petit garçon. En arrivant devant une classe je lui indique que nous sommes arrivés à destination et il respire enfin.

Je vais discuter quelque minute avec la maitresse puis nous prendrons le chemin du retour. Mon petit bout glisse sa main dans la mienne et tire ma manche de son autre main afin que je penche pour qu'il me parle.

_-Papa, c'est qui lui? _Je lui dis d'attendre que nous soyons sortis pour en parler.

Une fois en dehors de l'école et du brouhaha incessant je me place face a Teru et m'accroupi a sa hauteur.

_-Teru, je voudrais te présenter Sasuke, c'est un ami_. Je l'entends balbutier un vague 'bonjour' sans lâcher Sasuke des yeux. Le brun lui retour son salut et ses yeux se détournent face aux verts des yeux de mon fils. Physiquement c'est mon portrait craché en dehors de ses yeux qui sont verts comme ceux de Temari. Niveau caractère il a tout pris d'elle, sauf qu'a se moment précis je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se tait face a mon nouvel ami.

_Teru? Il y a un problème?_

_-Pourquoi il est venu me chercher avec toi? Elle est ou maman?_

_-Maman a du partir a New-York en urgence alors je vais m'occuper de toi ce week-end!_

_-YATTTAAAAA!!!_

_-Et ce soir Sasuke va dormir à la maison._

Il s'arrête net de sauté sur place et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui ce soir alors je lui ai proposé de venir a la maison. C'est juste pour ce soir._

_-C'est ton amoureux?_ Quand je dis qu'il tient de sa mère... Mais sa réflexion me fait rougir ainsi que Sasuke qui hoche négativement la tête et qui lui dis que c'est la vérité.

Je détourne la conversation en offrant son gouter à mon fils. Nous serons au moins tranquille jusqu'a chez moi. L'école n'est qu'a une dizaine de minutes de mon quartier en voiture. Je me suis trouvé cet appart il y à a peine un mois dans un immeuble ancien, un 3 pièces assez grand avec terrasse. Vu que je travaille beaucoup je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout installer, je viens à peine de finir les peintures et d'aménager un minimum. Je viens de réaliser que la chambre de Teru est...vide. Oh mon dieu! Quelle image va-t-il avoir de moi? Et Sasuke? Oh mon dieu! Je me gare en bas de l'immeuble et fait sortir mon fils.

_-Sasuke attend._

_-Oui?_

_-Euh... Je sais pas comment dire ca mais... En faite tu sais ca ne fait pas longtemps que je suis la, et je travaille beaucoup et..._

_-C'est pas grave si c'est le bazar j'ai l'habitude avec Naruto!_

_-Mmh... Non le problème c'est qu'il n'y presque rien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment aménager, décoré et tout cela._

Je le vois hausser les épaules et Teru se retourner.

_-Papa?_

_-Oui mon ange?_

_-Je vais rester tout le week-end avec toi?_

_-Je pense oui, pourquoi?_

_-Tu n'as toujours pas fait la peinture dans ma chambre hein?_

_-Non, pourquoi?_

_-Est-ce qu'on pourra la faire pendant que je serais la?_

Je viens de réaliser que c'est un des premiers week-ends ou je suis vraiment seul avec lui, d'habitude Tema est la et elle reste jusqu'a se qu'il se couche et elle revient le chercher assez tôt. Merde! Je viens de prendre conscience que mon boulot me bouffe vraiment la vie. Et ce au détriment de mon fils!

_-Bien sur! Demain matin on va acheter la peinture, on la fait l'après-midi et on ira acheter des meubles et tout ce que tu veux dimanche. Ok?_

_-Yeaaaah! _

Une fois en haut je fais faire la visite au brun.

_-Alors, voici le salon à droite comme tu vois il y a la cuisine (américaine), en face la terrasse, viens suis moi._ Nous partons sur la droite du salon et nous retrouvons dans un couloir. _Bien à gauche ma chambre, la salle de bain et au fond la chambre de Teru._

Teru que prend la main de Sasuke et l'amène vers sa chambre.

_-Viens je vais te montrer. Bon il n'y a pas grand chose mais... _J'aperçois Sasuke passer la porte et Teru lui parler de ce qu'il aimerait avoir. En arrivant à l'embrassure de la porte je vois Sasuke au milieu de ce grand vide tourner sur lui même. Mon petit brun ré attire l'attention sur lui.

_Dis Sasuke, tu viendras avec nous?_

_-Hn? Ou ca?_

_-Bah au magasin ou c'est qu'il y a la peinture!_

_-Ou on y vend de la peinture, chéri._

_-Oui oui bon viens Sasuke je vais te montrer les autres pièces parce que Papa il sait pas faire la visite_.

Sasuke me sourit et part derrière mon gamin qui imite ce qui doit être un guide de musée. Moi je me rends sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette. Je les vois réapparaitre quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'écrasais enfin mon mégot. C'est alors que j'ai affaire à deux paires d'yeux accusateurs.

_-Maman elle dit que c'est pas bien de fumer!_

_-Et elle a raison Teru!_ C'est Sasuke qui vient de parler et je sens bien tout les reproches qu'il me dit passer dans ses magnifiques yeux nuit. Magnifique? Oui et alors?!

A ma grande surprise Teru et Sasuke s'entendent à merveille. Pendant que je préparerais le diner ils vont parler dinosaures, la grande passion de mon fils! Puis il va finalement s'intéresser un peu plus à Sasuke.

_-Tu fais quoi comme travail toi? Parce que mon papa il travaille beaucoup et je peux presque jamais le voire. Maman aussi travaille tout le temps et je vais peut-être devoir aller vivre avec elle à New-York._ Contre toute attente Sasuke pose sa main sur sa tête.

_-Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu aimerais?_

_-J'aimerais rester ici mais que maman elle reste aussi... Bon alors dis moi tu fais quoi comme travail??_

_-Rien._

_-Rien? C'est pour ca que t'as pas de maison et que t'es obligé de dormir chez nous?_

_-Non c'est un peu plus compliquer. En faite j'ai démissionné._

_-Démisioniser? C'est quoi?_

_-Démissionné. Ca veut dire que je suis parti de mon travail, que je n'y travaillerais plus._

_-Pourquoi?_

Sasuke me regarde et je sais à quoi il pense. Il repense à ce matin ou je l'ai trouvé sur le toit. Je vais couper court à la conversation en annonçant que le diner est prêt. Apres le diner je batailler une fois de plus avec Teru pour qu'il aille prendre son bain, tout ca pour qu'une fois dedans il ne veuille plus en sortir. J'ai surpris a plusieurs reprise les regards admiratifs et remplit de tendresse de Sasuke quand je m'occupe de mon fils. Plus tard il me dira qu'il aurait aimé qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ca quand il était enfant.

_-Si tu veux je peux te faire prendre ton bain?_ Quand je réalise ce qui vient de sortir de ma bouche je rougis, décidément aujourd'hui... Lui aussi. _Désolé avant que ça sorte de ma bouche ça semblait tout à fait normal._

_-C'est rien. Regarde. Je crois qu'il dort._

En effet, Sasuke à droite du canapé a la tête de mon petit bout sur ses genoux alors que moi qui suis à la gauche je n'ai que ses pieds. Quand je vais pour le porter pour le mettre dans mon lit Sasuke me demande se que je fais.

_-Bah je le porte jusqu'a mon lit, il va dormir avec moi, je te préparerais le canapé après._

_-Mais tu vas le réveillé?!_

_-Tu me fais rire, je préfère à la limite qu'il se réveille mais qu'il dorme dans un lit plutôt que sur le canapé, tu ne crois pas?_

_-Désolé... Je ne suis pas doué avec les gosses._

_-Mmmh... Moi je pense le contraire justement. Vous vous entendez très bien tout les deux._

Je vais déposer mon fils dans mon lit et revenir avec des draps. Nous installerons le canapé puis une fois fait je le laisserais dormir. Nous sommes tous extenué après cette journée mouvementée.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **_-Je t'aime très fort Sasuke!_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #04**_

Je vais déposer mon fils dans mon lit et revenir avec des draps. Nous installerons le canapé puis une fois fait je le laisserais dormir. Nous sommes tous extenué après cette journée mouvementée.

A 9h j'entends le réveil sonné et me tirer d'un doux rêve. Je ne me souviens de rien si ce n'est que j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un et que je m'y sentais bien.

Teru s'est également réveillé à l'entente du réveil et il saute déjà partout. En sortant de la chambre je m'affole une minute en voyant une personne dans le canapé mais me resitue très vite. Je dis a mon model réduit de laisser la Belle au Bois Dormant dormir et il va me rétorquer que la Belle au Bois Dormant est UNE princesse qui a les cheveux blonds.

Entendant mon petit brailler Sasuke ouvre doucement les yeux et émerge difficilement.

_-Tu vois papa tu dis n'importe quoi!!_

_-Mmh? Et qu'est ce qu'il dit ton papa?_

_-Il a dit que t'était la belle au Bois Dormant! Mais tu t'es réveillé sans qu'il t'embrasse alors c'est pas vrai ce qu'il a dit et puis t'es pas blonde avec de grands cheveux!_

Sasuke tourne son visage endormi vers moi et je constate amèrement que même au réveille, les cheveux en bataille il est très beau.

_-Café?_

_-Café._

_-Hey Sasuke? Tu m'as pas répondu hier, tu viens ou pas, avec nous acheter la peinture?_

_-Et bien... Euh... Pourquoi pas. Ca ne te dérange pas?_

_-Au contraire._

_-Par contre je vais passer vite fais chez Naruto me changer._

_-Hey! Hey!_ Mon fils tourne le visage de Sasuke vers lui. _Et tu viens aussi demain? Dis papa il peut?_

_-Et bien si tu n'as rien de mieux a faire?_

_-Non c'est bon et puis comme ca je laisserais Naruto et Sai faire se qu'ils ont à faire._

Bon je lui ai quand même prêté des vêtements et nous nous sommes rendus chez Naruto. Il habite dans un quartier résidentiel et je me garde devant la maison que m'a indiquée Sasuke. Il va sonner a la porte et attend, attend, et re-sonne. Il frappe, re-sonne, attend. Puis ce qui doit être la voisine vient lui parler.

_-QUOI????_

Je le vois s'accroupir et se passer la main sur le visage. La voisine le laisse et je sors de la voiture voir se qui se passe. J'arrive et je l'entends marmonner tout seul.

_-Je vais le tuer! Le tuer! Naruto t'es mort!_

_-Sasuke?_ Ma main sur son épaule le fait revenir à la réalité. _Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_-Partit. Il est partit en week-end!!_

_-Tu n'as pas la clé?_

_-Non!_

Je l'aide à se relever et l'amène à la voiture pour le faire monter. Il essai d'appeler Naruto mais sans succès, de même pour son petit ami.

_-Tu peux rester jusqu'a se qu'il revienne._

_-Non, non je vais me débrouiller tu as déjà trop fait pour moi je-_

_-Ouais tu vas rester tout le week-end avec nous!!!_

_-Reste. Tu n'as nulle part ou allez de toute façon._

_-Merci. Mais je te jure que je te le revaudrais!_

_-C'est bon... Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais on a plein de chose à faire!!!_

A mon grand plaisir le choix des peintures a été très rapide et fait par Sasuke, ce qui m'a surpris. Puis quand nous sommes rentré Teru lui a donné des feuilles et des crayons alors que moi j'allais commencer à peindre les murs en bleu. Ils m'ont dis de commencé puis Teru est venu m'aider et enfin Sasuke. Apres le gouter Sasuke est partis s'enfermer dans la chambre de mon fils et quand j'ai essayé d'entrer je me suis fait disputer par un petit bout de 4ans me disant que je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer.

Sasuke en ressortira que pour l'heure du diner et il y retournera jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il était près de 3h du matin quand il en est sortit recouvert de peinture deux sacs poubelle a la main. Moi pendant ce temps j'attendais zappant de chaines en chaine. Il déposa les sacs devant la porte et me tendis la main.

Cette main... Je l'ai prise mais je ne voulais plus la lâcher! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait?! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça a son contact? Nous arrivons devant la chambre de mon fils et je suis émerveillé. Il a peint une fresque sur les quatre murs, un paysage féerique.

_-Alors?_

_-Whaaoo. Mais... Mais comment? Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu étais doué pour la peinture._

_-Je suis graphiste. Pendant que tu prenais ta douche ce matin Teru m'as redemandé ce que je faisais dans la vie alors je lui ai expliqué qu'avant je travaillais dans la pub. Il m'a demandé si je savais dessiner et à la base il m'avait demandé des dinosaures mais j'ai eu une meilleure idée. Demain quand nous irons lui acheter des meubles j'aimerais lui acheter des stickers avec différents dinos! Enfin je te les rembourserais parce que la..._

Je reste ébahit par tout cela, c'est tellement magnifique.

_-Tu es très doué! C'est génial! Tu es génial!!_

_-Non. Mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire, après tout je squatte chez toi donc..._

_-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne squatte pas, je t'ai invité et je suis content que tu sois la. Merci._

_-Pourquoi tu me remercie ce serais plutôt a moi de le faire!_

_-Parce que sans toi ses murs auraient surement été bleus et point barre. Bon allez va prendre ta douche je te prépare le canapé._

Le lendemain après avoir acheté tout ce qui nous fallait, Sasuke et moi avons monté les meubles, Teru était plus qu'impatient n'ayant toujours pas vu sa chambre. Mais bon il voulait la surprise avec les meubles et tout et tout.

Sasuke n'étant décidément pas doué pour comprendre le fonctionnement des meubles en kit, je l'ai laissé s'occuper de la déco pendant que je finissais. Heureusement nous avons finit en fin d'après midi et après un petit coup d'aspirateur la chambre était prête. Teru trépignait sur place pour la voir et après quelque seconde de torture à ne pas vouloir lui ouvrir la porte Sasuke céda et le fit entrer.

Il regarda tout en détail, ouvrant chaque placard, tiroirs et autres. S'émerveillant devant les fresques, les stickers ou de nouveaux jouets ou vêtements. Puis une demi-heure plus tard il fonça sur Sasuke encerclant sa taille de ses petits bras pour lui faire un câlin. Moi aussi j'y ai eu droit mais ce qu'il a dit à Sasuke m'a laissé pantois.

_-Je t'aime très fort Sasuke! C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir deux papas parce que moi j'aimerais bien que tu sois mon deuxième papa! Je t'aime papa hein! Mais j'aime aussi Sasuke!_

Sasuke a été tellement choqué qu'il s'est effondré au sol les larmes aux yeux. J'ai dis à mon fils d'aller jouer et me suis assis en face de lui. Une fois Teru dans sa chambre il a explosé et s'est mis a pleuré.

_-Sasuke?_

_-Pardon. Pardon de me laisser aller! Mais... Je crois que je viens de recevoir une trop forte dose d'amour d'un coup et ca fait tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié..._

Je suis sous le choc, Sasuke est juste une personne en mal d'amour. Ses larmes se sont taries mais ils me regardent à présent les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais je m'étais approché de lui a quatre pattes et mon visage se trouvant a quelques centimètres du sien. Nous devons être aussi rouge l'un que l'autre et nos regards ne se lâche pas d'une seconde. Ses yeux sont vraiment d'un noir que je n'en ai jamais vu, obnubilé par ce gouffre sans fin je me rends à peine compte que ses lèvres s'approchent de moi lentement. Ce n'est que quand ses yeux se ferment, sa bouche frôlant la mienne, que je réalise ce qui se passe. Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes, rebondies ; et elles me quittent déjà...

Comment un mec que je connais à peine chamboule autant ma vie?! Il remet en cause tellement de choses que j'ai acquises au fil des années. Je le vois se passer une main dans les cheveux et deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Il doit être autant perturbé que moi. Nos yeux se croisent de nouveau mais cette fois il détourne le regard en s'excusant et se relevant. Je me relève à mon tour et constate avec surprise que je bande. QUOI? Je... bande? Juste parce qu'un mec m'a embrassé. Non ce n'est pas juste un mec, c'est Sasuke. Ce mec qui me fait me sentir bien depuis 48h, ce mec qui a mis des couleurs dans ma vie et celle de mon fils... Sasuke réapparait dans le couloir, tête baissée.

_-Excuse moi je n'aurais pas du. J'ai réussis à avoir Naruto il sera de retour d'ici une heure donc je vais y aller et te laisser tranquille, encore merci pour tout. Je ferais parvenir à ton bureau de l'argent pour te rembourser._

_-Sa..._

_-Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais j'y tiens, s'il te plait. Bon j'y vais, tu diras au revoir Teru de ma part. _La je m'énerve vraiment_._

_-Vas-y-toi même!!_

Teru apparait soudain et nous demande ce qui se passe et pourquoi je cris sur Sasuke. Le brun s'approche de lui et se met à son niveau.

_-Je vais rentrer chez moi Teru alors je suis venu te dire au revoir._

_-Déjà? Mais moi j'aime bien que t'es avec moi et papa!!_

_-On dit 'que tu sois avec moi' mon bonhomme. Et puis je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie ici._

_-Pourquoi? _Sauf que c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné. _Papa, dis que Sasuke il peut rester avec nous!!_

_-Teru..._

_-Je te déteste!!! Je vous déteste tout les deux!! _Il repousse Sasuke et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

Moi aussi j'ai envi qu'il reste. Il se redresse et part vers le salon afin de sortir.

_-Bonne soirée Shikamaru._

_-..._

_-..._

Je le rattrape au niveau de la porte alors qu'il enfile ses chaussures.

_-Reste!_

_-Hein??_ Il aurait pu être plus gracieux mais je crois sa surprise a pris le pas sur sa classe naturelle.

-_Reste_. Lui dis-je plus calmement. _S'il te plait. Ca ferait très plaisir à Teru et a moi aussi._

_-Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas pour..._

_-Pour? _Je le regarde un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et lui rougit, je sais pertinemment de quoi il parle mais je veux qu'il le dise. Seulement ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est qu'il change de sujet.

_-Pourquoi tu tiens tant a ce que je reste? _C'est a son tour de sourire et moi je perds le mien et rougis.

_-Euh... Je... Bah... Reste au moins ce soir_.

Il finira pas accepter et ira le dire à Teru. Teru va lui demander s'il reste pour toujours tout heureux mais il va vite déchanté quand Sasuke lui dira que c'est juste pour cette nuit. Mon fils sera déjà vite au lit, école le lendemain oblige. Nous sommes actuellement sur mon canapé regardant un film plus qu'inintéressant.

_-Au faite, tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec ton patron vu comment tu lui as parlé la dernière fois?_

_-Non c'est bon j'ai déjà réglé cette histoire ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai appelé vendredi soir et lui ai expliqué que mon fils avait besoin de moi ainsi qu'un ami. J'ai rendez-vous demain dans son bureau pour qu'on allège mes horaires. Et toi que vas tu faire maintenant?_

_-Mmh... Déjà je vais retrouver du travail et puis je vais aussi me retrouver un appart parce qu'avec l'autre gugusse revenu ma vie va être un enfer._

_-L'autre gugusse?_

_-Sai. Si le connaissais tu comprendrais de quoi je parle! Ce mec est un artiste handicapé des relations sociales! Quoi que je ne sois pas mieux, mais il comprend rien a rien! Enfin bref! Pour ce qui est de trouver du boulot ca sera vite réglé, normalement._

_-Normalement?_

_-Oui on m'avait proposé un poste de directeur artistique dans une autre boite que la mienne et j'avais dit que j'y réfléchirais... J'espère que leur offre tient toujours..._

_-Ce serait génial pour toi!_

_-Ouais et puis se serait ainsi plus facile pour trouver un appart. Bien que j'ai des garantis financières les propriétaires préfèrent que leurs locataires aient du taf._

_-Mh, c'est sur. Bon je suis sur que tout ira bien pour toi. _

Une fois le film finit, je suis allé me coucher extenué. Malgré ma fatigue je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, me retournant de tous les cotés. Je suis surexcité à l'idée que Sasuke soit dans mon salon. Putain voila que maintenant je m'excite comme un ado qui viendrait de découvrir qu'il a une libido! Oh merde maintenant je pense à Sasuke qui est a moitié à poil à quelques mètres de moi!! Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser a son torse musclé, sa peau pale mais qui l'aire si chaude et si douce... AAAaaaah! Et voila que je bande une fois de plus a m'en faire mal!! Merde!

Merde! Merde! Merde! Je me touche en pensant à lui! M'imaginant ses mains sur mon corps. Je vais me mordre la lèvre inferieure pour contenir mon gémissement alors que je jouis dans ma main après quelques minutes.

En sortant de la salle de bain je vais voir Sasuke assis me regardant tout aussi éveillé que moi.

_-Sasuke?_

_-Shikamaru?_

_-Désolé si je t'ai réveillé._

_-Non je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

_-Moi non plus_. J'avance dans le salon et viens m'assoir sur le rebord du canapé/lit. Je soupire.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe?_ Je re-soupire puis me tourne face a lui.

_-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais Sasuke?_

_-Pardon? _Je m'avance un peu plus vers lui, je le désir et j'espère pouvoir me retenir. Une de main se glisse jusqu'a sa nuque et je l'attire à moi.

_-Tu me rends fou... _Mes paroles ne sont que murmure et je scelle enfin ses lèvres au miennes.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre comme la mienne alors que sa langue vient chercher la mienne pour une douce caresse. Ses mains se nouent à mon cou et il nous entraine tout deux en arrière, m'allongeant ainsi sur lui. Nous avons chacun les mains de l'autre dans nos cheveux. Il a défait l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux qui lui tombent maintenant sur le visage. Tout me semble si naturel avec lui, j'ai déjà partagé des moments comme celui la avec Temari mais la ça n'a rien de comparable. Sa peau est aussi douce que celle d'une femme mais son érection contre ma cuisse m'excite plus que toutes (même si il n'y en pas eu énormément) les femmes que j'ai connus.

Nos bouche se séparent et haletant nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Il rougit et je dois dire qu'il est encore plus mignon comme ça. Je me redresse à contre cœur et il en fait de même le regard un peu perdu. Je le rassure d'un sourire en rattachant mes cheveux.

_-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se calme, je ne sais pas se que je pourrais faire sinon._

_-Tu regrettes?_ J'hoche négativement la tête et vais saisir son menton.

_-Et toi?_

_-Jamais_. Et il revient m'embrasser doucement essayant de nous refaire basculer, mais je l'en empêche. Il geint faiblement de mécontentement puis me demande pourquoi.

_-Je te l'ai dis tu me rends fou et j'ai peur de pas pouvoir m'arrêter, regarde dans quel état tu me mets! _Je lui montre d'un doigt mon boxer ou mon érection se fait plus que présente.

_-Shi-ka-ma-ru. _Sa voix se fait féline alors qu'il se rapproche de moi m'attirant à lui. _Je suis dans le même état... Je ne comprends pas, depuis que je te connais j'ai reçu beaucoup plus d'amour et d'amitié que ces 23 dernières années. Je me sens si bien avec toi et je m'en fiche que tu sois un homme, que tu es fils, que tu ne sois pas encore divorcé, j'en ai rien à faire de tout ça! Tout ce que sais c'est que j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être avec toi._

Wha! Je n'étais pas préparé à une telle déclaration. Alors comme ça il ressent les mêmes choses que moi? Je pourrais crier et sauter partout de bonheur, mais j'ai de l'éducation et je ne suis pas une adolescente en chaleur!! En chaleur oui, mais pas adolescente! Un petit rire m'échappe à cette pensée et Sasuke me lâche brutalement me repoussant un peu.

_-Tu te moque de moi?!! _Sa voix est plus que blessé et moi je suis choqué, trop perdu dans mes pensées de bonheur j'ai oublié de lui dire...

_-Non tu n'y es pas! J'étais entrain de me comparer à une adolescente en chaleur. Je suis si heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je ressens la même chose que toi! Je suis bien avec toi et mon fils t'adore! _Il sourit puis m'embrasse avant de m'enlacer chaleureusement.

_-Une adolescente?_

J'attrape un cousin et lui envoi en lui disant d'arrêter de se moquer de moi. S'en suit alors une bataille d'oreiller plutôt bruyante qui ne tardera pas à réveiller Teru. Je l'entends m'appeler alors je vais vite voire se qui se passe. Il est tassé dans son lit serrant sa peluche fétiche dans ses bras.

_-Papa? Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_-N'est pas peur ce n'est rien. C'est juste Sasuke et moi qui... jouons._

_-Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour jouer?_

_-Non. Dors maintenant, tu as école demain._

_-Bah toi aussi va dormir tu travaille demain!_ Temari sort de ce corps! _Bisous papa_.

J'embrasse mon fils sur le front et ressors pour retrouver Sasuke adossé au mur du couloir. Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse.

_-Il à raison tu travaille demain. Bonne nuit_. Il me dépose un petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres et s'éloigne de moi d'une démarche plus que provocante. Je mors ma lèvre inferieur en luttant avec moi même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ses petites fesses se balançant au rythme de ses pas... STOP!! Respire!

Finalement une minute plus tard je me glisse a ses cotés sur le canapé et l'enlace par derrière, collant mon torse a son dos.

_-On peut savoir se que tu fais?_

_-Je dors avec mon petit ami._ Je le sens tiquer à l'appellation que je viens de lui donner et il se retourne les yeux grands ouverts.

_-Alors... on? On est vraiment ensemble?_

_-Bah oui pourquoi? Tu es doutais? _Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi et me répond que non.

Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous endormir et je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **Je vais apprendre que pour lui il n'y a que moi mais que lui contrairement a moi il a déjà eu une expérience avec un homme.

_-Ah bon? Mais quand?_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #05**_

Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous endormir et je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie!

Le lendemain nous serons réveillés par un Teru nous toisant du regard les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_-Je le savais que c'était ton amoureux! _Me cri-t-il en montrant Sasuke du doigt. Nous sommes tout deux enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, sa petite tête au dessus de nous. Puis d'un coup il sourie, contourne le canapé et monte se plaçant entre nous, séparé de notre étreinte et assis. _Dis, Sasuke si tu es l'amoureux de papa c'est que t'es mon papa aussi?!!_

_-Teru c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble et puis même si cela faisait longtemps je ne serais que le compagnon de ton papa._

_-Moi je m'en fiche t'es un deuxième papa quand même, toi je t'aime, pas comme Genma! Lui je le déteste._ Sasuke se tourne vers moi.

_-C'est qui Genma? _Je sens un peu de panique dans sa voix, mais mon fils va vite le rassurer.

_-Le nouveau amoureux de maman. Et je l'aime pas, il me fait peur. Il a toujours un... un... comment ca s'appelle déjà papa?_

_-Un cure-dent._

_-Oui! Voila un truc-dent dans sa bouche!_

Je vais lui dire une fois de plus qu'il faut être gentil avec lui parce que c'est lui que sa maman aime, et il me dira une fois de plus qu'il fera des efforts mais je sais que c'est en vain. Détournant la discussion je réclame mon bisous du matin qu'il vient me faire avec joie, même Sasuke y aura droit en plus d'un câlin. Une fois Teru dans la cuisine je vais réclamer à mon tour un câlin de Sasuke, qu'il me donnera avec joie.

Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, nous sommes en retard et je n'aurais pas le temps de déposé Sasuke. Il me dira que ce n'est pas grave et qu'il prendra le bus. J'arrive pile a l'heure au bureau et me rend directement au bureau de Gai-san pour notre entretien.

Je vais heureusement en ressortir entier, et l'autorisation de finir a 16h toute la semaine ne sachant pas quand Temari rentrera. Arrivé dans mon bureau je m'affale sur mon siège et sort mon portable pour envoyer un message a Sasuke et la je constate avec horreur que je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone! On été tellement bien ce week-end qu'on en a oublié ce détail! Malheureusement je n'aurais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort car ma secrétaire m'apporte le travail que j'ai laissé en plan vendredi.

Je pensais pouvoir prendre une pause déjeuné mais avec tout le travail que j'ai à faire, si je veux avoir finit pour 16h je dois me bouger et vite fait.

12h13: J'ai faim! Alors que j'allais appeler ma secrétaire pour qu'elle aille me chercher de quoi me restaurer, on frappe à ma porte et justement c'est elle!

_-AH! Justement j'ai besoin de vous...Mais? Vous n'êtes pas en pause déjeuné à cette heure ci?_

_-J'allais y aller mais quelqu'un vous a livrer votre déjeuné._

_-Quoi?_

Je me lève et sors du bureau, je vois alors Sasuke un sac a la main.

_-Je peux y aller Nara-san?_

_-Euh... oui, oui._

Je ne peux pas le lâcher des yeux et lui me regarde un sourie taquin sur le visage.

_-Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim. Sushi, ca te va?_

_-Parfait. Entre_. Il pénètre dans mon lieu de travail et balais la pièce du regard. C'est vide rien de superflu en dehors de quelques photos aux murs. Il s'en approche et les observent les unes après les autres, j'approche a mon tour l'enlaçant par derrière, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

_-C'est qui?_

_-Alors la comme tu peux voir ce sont différentes photos de Teru. Sur celle là se sont mes deux meilleurs amis: Choji et Ino, ils sont ensembles maintenant. Voici mes parents: Shikaku et Yoshino._

_-Et la c'est qui? _Je me ressers un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou un instant. Ces souvenirs sont toujours douloureux pour moi.

_-Il s'appelait Asuma et était comme mon grand-frère. Il est mort dans un accident de moto il y a 5 ans maintenant._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Ne le sois pas ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni la sienne d'ailleurs. A cette époque il avait une petite amie, Kurenai, ils étaient fiancés et elle était enceinte. Puis une nuit Kurenai n'allait vraiment pas bien, il avait neigé toute la journée et la plupart des routes étaient bloquées alors Asuma l'a emmené sur sa moto a l'hôpital. Malgré l'urgence il a fait attention, ne roulant pas trop vite et respectant le code de la route, sauf que... _Ma gorge me fait mal et mes larmes commencent a coulées, Sasuke se retourne me prenant dans ses bras rassurant, caressant mon dos. Il me dit de me calmer, d'arrêter si c'est trop dur, mais je ne veux pas arrêter. _Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé..._

_-Alors arrête._

_-Non, il faut que ca sorte... Donc je disais... Il a fait attention à tout, à tout sauf a cette voiture qui a grillé le feu au moment ou il passait. Des jeune revenant de soirées, ils avaient bu mais avaient quand même pris le volant... Il n'a pas pu éviter la voiture et ils sont morts sur le coup. Deux des jeunes de la voiture sont mort eux aussi sur le coup, une autre plus tard de ses blessures et le dernier n'a pas supporté et s'est suicidé quelques semaines après._

_-Oh mon dieu... Viens._

Je vais mettre quelques minutes a me remette puis nous pourrons enfin déjeuner. Ca m'a fait du bien d'en parler, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur le cœur.

Sasuke va me dire que n'ayant pas mon numéro il a eu la bonne idée de venir directement et pour me nourrir au cas où j'oublierais submergé dans mon travail, ce qui n'est pas faux...

_-Alors ta réunion avec le patron?_

_-Je peux finir a 16h cette semaine mais je doute que ca puisse durer et puis je vais devoir bosser comme un fou quand je serais ici. Et toi? Le retour chez Naruto?_

_-Dur. Il m'a dit un truc du genre "t'aurais du m'appeler!!". J'ai du rester très zen, puis sont venus les questions quant a savoir ou j'étais, avec qui, se que j'ai fait etc._

_-Et que lui as-tu dis? _Il sourit en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrant pour encrer ses pupilles dans les miennes.

_-Que j'avais passé le meilleur week-end de toute ma vie. Quand il a voulu en savoir plus je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain pour lui échapper. Comme il ne devait pas être en retard il a vite lâché l'affaire, mais je crains le pire ce soir... Ou alors je dois négocier avec Sai pour qu'il l'occupe._

_-Dis-moi, si tu es ici c'est aussi pour le fuir non?_

Vu sa tête, j'ai deviné juste.

_-Oui mais c'est surtout pour te voir! D'ailleurs donne moi tout de suite ton numéro avant que j'oublis... A moins que tu l'ais fait exprès pour te débarrasser de moi!_ Il le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie et je rentre dans son jeu.

_-Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi, tu peins magnifiquement bien et je ne me suis pas encore occupé de la cuisine._

_-Hey!!_

Je vais l'embrasser par dessus mon bureau en lui disant que je plaisante bien sur. Il va repartir trop tôt à mon gout et moi je vais me replonger dans ma paperasse.

Mon fils va être déçu de ne pas voir Sasuke quand je suis allé le chercher. En revanche pour me 'faire pardonner' j'ai du l'appelé et lui passer. Apres cela nous sommes restés environ une heure à discuter de tout, de rien. Je vais apprendre qu'il a rendez-vous pour le poste de directeur artistique jeudi, en plus de cela il est tranquille au moins jusqu'a demain, ayant passé un marché avec Sai. J'ai eu aussi, malheureusement, un appel de Temari me disant qu'elle rentrait demain et que c'est elle qui passera prendre notre fils a l'école. J'ai préféré lui apprendre la nouvelle le lendemain, comme je m'y attendais il a été déçu préférant profiter de sa nouvelle chambre.

Mon appart m'a semblé bien vide sans Teru et Sasuke, alors je l'ai appelé pour qu'il passe la soirée avec moi mais il ne pouvait pas devant préparer le diner toute la semaine (Marché avec Sai), il m'avait bien proposé de venir après mais j'ai refusé devant me levé très tôt le lendemain. J'ai encore reçu un coup de téléphone de Temari qui m'a crié dessus d'entrée.

_-C'est quoi ce délire??!_

_-Quel délire femme galère?_

_-J'avais raison, je le savais toi et le boss goss de la dernière foi! Vous êtes ensemble!! C'est Teru qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit: 'Papa a un amoureux, il s'appelle Sasuke, il est beau, gentil, il m'a peint une belle chambre et papa souris quand il est avec lui!' Alors? J'attends!_

_-Alors quoi?_

_-Je t'interdis... Tu m'entends Shikamaru Nara! Je t'interdis que tu fasses des cochonneries avec ce mec sous le même toit que mon fils!!! Et puis ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? Vous avez déjà..._

_-TEMA!!!_

_-Quoi? Je demande, c'est tout!_

_-Alors pour te répondre: Je ne fais pas de coucheries sous le même toit que notre fils._

_-Teru m'a dit qu'il vous avait trouvé dans le même lit! Il a mentit peut-être?_

_-Non c'est vrai, mais, comme cela fait depuis dimanche soir que nous sommes ensemble nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble ni autre! Et même si cela se produit cela ne se passera pas quand Teru est la! Contente?_

_-Rassurée! C'est vrai que t'es bien avec?_

_-Oui Tema, ça m'étonne moi même._

_-Mais je n'ai pas souvenir pourtant que tu es des penchants..._

_-Homosexuels? Je ne le savais pas non plus, et puis ce n'est que lui. Je te jure qu'il est génial._

_-Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Notre fils ne fait que de parler de lui._

Je lui ai ensuite raconté notre rencontre, le week-end que nous avons passé tout les trois. Malgré que nous soyons en procédure de divorce nous nous entendons quand même bien, le divorce aura eu du bon... J'ai ensuite appelé Sasuke pour lui raconter et si il ya quelque chose qu'il n'a pas loupé c'est le passage sur le fait qu'il n'y a que lui qui m'attire. Je vais apprendre que pour lui il n'y a que moi mais que lui contrairement a moi il a déjà eu une expérience avec un homme.

_-Ah bon? Mais quand?_

_-Oh ca date! C'était au lycée quand Naruto et moi avions 16 ans. A l'époque il se posait des questions sur sa sexualité et vu que moi ces choses la ne m'intéressaient pas nous avons couché ensemble. Puis après nous avons chacun couché avec une fille et moi ca m'a plu et pas a Naruto. Ca m'avait aussi plu avec lui mais après cela je ne suis sortit qu'avec des filles alors... En faite je pense que je suis bi, je n'en sais rien en faite. Je m'en fou, il n'y a que toi qui compte maintenant._

_-Sasuke j'ai peur._

_-De quoi?_

_-Temari m'a dit qu'on lui offrait un poste aux Etats Unis, c'est une proposition vraiment alléchante mais ses horaires seront invivables. Elle m'a dit que nous en reparlerons vendredi mais... j'ai si peur que mon fils aille vivre là-bas, que je ne le vois plus, qu'il m'oubli peu a peu..._

_-Arrêtes Shikamaru... Jamais il ne t'oubliera et puis même si il y va tu pourras toujours le voir. J'espère que cette histoire va s'arranger, j'aimerais te dire qu'il va rester ici avec toi mais..._

_-Je sais, la réalité est dure._

_-Tu veux que je vienne?_

_-Non c'est bon, repose toi, je vais aller me coucher aussi j'ai du travail demain. Mais si tu veux on peut se voir vendredi._

_-Bien sur! De toute façon je t'appelle demain. Bonne nuit Shikamaru._

_-Bonne nuit Sasuke._

J'aurais du accepter qu'il vienne, car je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je me suis noyé dans mon travail pour oublier. Sasuke et moi nous appelons tout les jours, il a eut son poste et nous sommes sortis au restaurant pour fêter ca. Je n'avais pas le cœur à ca mais pour lui je me suis forcé. J'ai eut l'impression qu'il l'avait remarqué mais il a fait mine de rien resserrant sa main sur la mienne.

_-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ce soir?_

_-Je veux bien oui._

Ni lui ni moi ne travaillons demain. Lui parce qu'il commence lundi et moi parce j'ai rendez-vous chez l'avocat.

Une fois chez moi nous avons regardez une émission a la télé, tout deux allongé sur le canapé. Mes cheveux étaient défaits et les doigts de mon brun se perdaient dedans les caressants. J'étais si bien a ce moment la, j'aurais pu rester comme ca des heures.

_-On va se coucher?_

_-Mh? Oui._ J'éteins la télévision et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. Qu'il est beau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'approcher et de le déshabiller lentement. Défaisant boutons après boutons, embrassant son cou sa clavicule, un gémissement lui échappe et je me sens très exciter d'un coup. Ses mains entreprennent elles aussi de me déshabiller et il me pousse vers le lit.

Nous ne ferons rien de plus que de nous caresser cette nuit la. Même si le désire est la, nous avons convenus de ne pas aller trop vite, nous découvrant peu à peu. J'ai tellement aimé être avec lui cette nuit que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'en passer toutes les autres...

_-Bonjour toi._

_-Coucou, ca va?_ Sasuke m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et plonge son regard dans le miens, sachant pertinemment que ca ne va pas, mais il ne veut pas que je lui mente.

_-Non. Mais pour l'instant tu es avec moi donc c'est bon. C'est à quelle heure le rendez-vous?_

_-Mmmh... _Je m'étire, je baille, fait craqué quelque uns de mes os faisant grimacer mon brun. _14h mais je dois y être a 13h30, Tema et moi on aimerait parler un peu avant._

_-C'est pas interdit ca? Je veux dire, vous parler alors que vos avocats ne sont pas la?_

_-Ouais, mais de toute façon on s'appelle etc. donc c'est juste pour la forme qu'ils sont la. Il est quelle heure?_

_-Presque 10h et demi. Donc... _Mon petit ami se retrouve soudain au dessus de moi, ses deux bras tendus de chaque cotés de mon visage. Il vient doucement chercher mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser que je partage volontiers. _Nous avons encore du temps._

Son corps m'électrise, des que sa peau touche la mienne des frissons m'envahissent, quand sa bouche parcours mon corps je brule un peu plus, sa voix me tétanise et ses yeux me fascine. Je tombe amoureux je le sais, j'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne...

Ses mains ayant quitté mes cheveux parcourent à présent mon torse, toujours du bout des doigts. Sa bouche quitte la mienne a regrets pour mieux venir sucer la peau de mon cou, heureusement, il n'y laissera aucune marque, je n'aime pas ca. Il n'a pas besoin de faire ca pour savoir que je lui appartiens. Un de ses pouces vient caresser un des tétons, le faisant rouler sur la caresse et moi je gémis de bien être. Sa langue vient trouver mon autre téton le titillant, le mordant légèrement. Je me cambre et mes mains viennent se perdre dans le noir de sa chevelure, ils sont vraiment doux ses cheveux, et ils sentent bon... Comme lui.

Ses lèvres remontent et viennent m'embrasser alors qu'il caresse mes flancs, je ronronne sous toutes ses attentions. Je suis plus qu'exciter et sentant son érection frotter contre la mienne je constate qu'il est dans le même état. Je me déhanche sous lui et nous gémissons à chaque rencontre de nos virilités, puis, soudain nos baisers cessent et il me regarde. Ses yeux à demi fermés, sa respiration haletante, oh mon dieu qu'il est désirable.

L'instant d'après il disparait sous la couette embrassant au passage mon torse, mon ventre...

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais? _Ma voix doit être tremblante d'excitation tout comme moi, alors que lui éjecte le drap d'une main, l'autre se trouvant sur l'élastique de mon boxer. Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille... Je sens mon boxer doucement glisser le long des mes jambes, puis la bouche de Sasuke remonte vers mon entre jambe en embrassant tout se qui se trouve sous elle. _Je répète ma question Sasuke: qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang?_

_-kukuku... Je vais te détendre, car tu me semble... tout... tendu! _Je gémis sentant son index tapotant le sommet de mon gland.

Ses doigts glissent le long de mon érection pour en saisir la base afin de l'amener à sa bouche. Seulement seul sa langue la parcourt de bas en haut, l'enroulant un instant autour du bout. Il va alterner les coups de langue, les baisers, voire même de légères morsures. Je perds pied, comment il fait? C'est trop bon! Et encore il ne l'a pas encore...

_-AAaaaaaaahhaaaah putain! _Et si ça y est, il l'a mis dans sa bouche, chaude, humide ; ses lèvres se referment sur mon érection resserrant leurs emprises. Quelques secondes plus tard il entame enfin de longs mouvements de tête, faisant ainsi voyager mon sexe entre sa langue et ses lèvres.

_Plus vite... Sasu... _Son petit surnom lui fait stopper un moment ses mouvements puis soudain il accélère me faisant hurler de plaisir. _Je vais... Sa... Saaaaaaaaaaaaah... _Trop tard! Je viens d'éjaculer dans sa bouche. _Pardon..._

_-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. _Il a tout avalé!! O.O Il se redresse au dessus de moi, je suis tout stone, avec surement un sourire d'abrutit peint sur le visage. _Détendu?_

_-Hum, hum. _Encore perdu dans mon brouillard post-coïtal je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se défait de moi. _Tu vas ou?_

_-Nulle par c'est juste que je ne veux pas écraser ce superbe corps._

_-D'un tu ne m'écrase pas et de deux je préfère que tu m'écrase plutôt que soit loin de moi. _Il me reprend alors dans ses bras ou je me blottis. Je ne sens plus son érection contre moi alors je l'interroge. _Je ne t'excite plus?_

_-Si, toujours, mais si tu parle de ca... Je m'en suis occupé en même temps que toi. Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui a besoin de détente, pas moi..._

Le temps va trop vite passer et l'heure de nous dire au revoir a déjà sonné. Je suis devant chez Naruto et nous nous embrassons une dernière fois. Je vois bien que quelqu'un nous observe derrière une des vitres, ce doit être Sai...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **_-Oh Putain de bordel de merde!!!! __Oh putain!! Shi... Shika... A... __Arrête! _Je me recule soudain pris de panique, j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux. Que c'est-il passé?


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE #06**_

Le temps va trop vite passer et l'heure de nous dire au revoir a déjà sonné. Je suis devant chez Naruto et nous nous embrassons une dernière fois. Je vois bien que quelqu'un nous observe derrière une des vitres, ce doit être Sai...

Je me rends chez l'avocat, et notre entrevu durera plus d'une heure et demi. J'en ressors le sourire aux lèvres et appelle direct Sasuke pour tout lui raconter.

_-Shika?_

_-C'est moi!!_

_-Oulala, ça sent la bonne nouvelle ça!!_

_-Mmh... Peut-être..._

_-Aller arrête ce suspense!! Dis-moi!_

_-T'es ou la?_

_-Chez Naruto._

_-J'arrive, je viens te chercher! Prépare tes affaires pour ce week-end._

Je raccroche et me dirige chez Naruto, ou j'arrive une demi heure plus tard Sasuke m'attendant déjà devant la porte. A peine dans la voiture qu'il m'agresse déjà.

_-ALORS??_

_-Oh du calme! Et mon bisou._

Il m'embrasse vite fait et me redemande ce qui se passe. J'attendrais qu'on soit arrivé, bien installé sur mon canapé.

_-Bon tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe, ou tu as d'autre chose à faire?_

_-Oh monsieur Uchiha serait-il impatient?_

_-Oui et tu le sais! Alors??_

_-Alors... Je vais avoir la garde Teru!!!_

_-Vraiment? Mais... Mais..._

_-Temari ne pourra pas s'en occuper à New-York et elle voyagera beaucoup donc, il va rester habiter ici avec moi. Bon l'inconvénient c'est qu'une assistante sociale va venir voir, observer comment ca se passe la vie avec moi. Tema part que dans un ou deux mois maximum donc il va rester habiter avec elle pendant ce temps et il viendra le week-end ainsi que... Mme Tsunade ou un truc comme ça._

_-Oh... Donc on ne se verra qu'en semaine._

_-Non, pourquoi?_

_-Et bien je ne crois pas que se soit bien devant cette Tsunade..._

_-Tu as honte d'être avec moi?_

_-NON!! Mais..._

_-Ecoute je me fiche de se que les gens penses! Tu es mon compagnon, en plus mon fils t'adore!_

_-Tu es sur? Je soupire et l'attire à moi._

_-Sur!_

Cette nuit encore nous ne ferons rien de plus que de nous câliner. Le samedi matin alors que les choses auraient pu devenir plus... intéressantes, la sonnette fait rage.

_-Monsieur Nara je présume?_

_-Vous présumez bien... euh?_

_-Tsunade._ Aie! Première impression: je suis en sous vêtements, décoiffé et avec ce qui semble être de la bave sur le torse.

_-Euh..._

_-Vous pourriez déjà commencer par me faire entrer, puis vous irez vous habillez_. Elle n'a pas l'air commode...

Je m'exécute, la faisant passer au salon lui demandant d'attendre un instant. Sasuke me vois rentrer paniquer dans la chambre et me demande se qui me prend.

_-Oh oh serait-ce une ancienne petite amie que tu aimerais me cacher?_

_-PIRE! _Je cris en chuchotant, si si c'est possible! _Tsunade._

_-QUOI?? _C'est son tour. _Mais, mais, mais tu savais qu'elle venait aujourd'hui?_

_-Non! Bon je reste calme, je vais prendre une douche en speed et m'habiller, je vais la prévenir que tu es la._

Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes puis j'en suis sorti pour me rendre au salon.

_-Je peux vous proposer quelque chose à boire?_

_-Un thé._

_-Bien._

_-Quelqu'un d'autre est avec vous?_ J'ai bien faillit lâcher la théière a ce moment.

_-Euh... oui. Mon ami Sasuke._

_-Votre ami? Votre petit ami?_

_-Oui. Vous avez un problème avec cela?_

_-Moi non, mais c'est moi qui devra juger si cet environnement est apte a élevé un enfant_.

Au moment où je lui ramenais son thé, Sasuke pénétra dans le salon et je posais une tasse de café pour lui.

_-Tsunade-san je vous présente mon ami, Sasuke. Sasuke voici Tsunade-san, l'assistante sociale qui va juger si je suis apte à élever mon fils dans cet environnement. _Sasuke a souris de mon sarcasme avant de saluer l'employer des services sociaux.

_-Mademoiselle Tsunade..._

_-Madame._

_-Pardon, vous faites si jeune. _J'aurais juré qu'elle avait rougit sous le compliment. Quel charmeur mon Sasuke! _Madame, je peux vous assurer que Shikamaru adore son fils et qu'il sait parfaitement s'en occuper._

_-Je n'en doute pas. Vous habitez ici?_

_-Non._

_-Bien. _Elle note deux, trois choses sur un calepin puis se lève. _Pourriez-vous me faire visiter?_

_-Venez, pardon pour le désordre de la chambre._

Je lui ai fait la visite, elle notait de temps à autre des choses sur son carnet. Une fois devant la chambre de Teru j'ai bien cru qu'elle en lâcherait son crayon. Elle est rentré, a observé l'intérieur, ainsi que les placards et autres.

_-C'est vraiment très beau._

_-C'est Sasuke qui l'a peinte._

_-Vraiment?_

Nous avions tout deux hoché de la tête puis elle nous avait demandé de retourner au salon. Une fois dans celui ci, elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil pendant que Sasuke et moi prenions le canapé.

_-J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions Monsieur Sasuke._

_-Faites._

_-Il me faudrait vos nom, prénom, adresse, numéro de téléphone, date de naissance_. Il lui donne, précisant que pour l'instant il vit chez Naruto. A part un haussement de sourcil, elle le poussa à continuer. _Et vous faites quoi dans la vie?_

_-Je suis graphiste, enfin, je viens de changer d'entreprise et je commence lundi entant que directeur artistique._

_-A seulement 23 ans? Enfin d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes très doué._

_-Merci. C'est tout ou je peux disposer?_

_-Non ca ira pour l'instant, je voudrais parler seul à seul avec M. Nara._

Sasuke s'exécute et je me retrouve seul avec cette femme.

_-Il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien._

_-Mais il l'est._

_-Oui, bref. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?_

_-5 jours._

_-5jours? Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps?_

_-Une semaine._

_-Une semaine?_

J'ai ensuite du lui raconter notre rencontre, notre week-end et à quel point Teru affectionne Sasuke. Elle m'a dit que tout cela semblait rapide mais qu'il ne faut jamais juger sur la première impression. Elle va repartir me disant qu'elle reviendra dans l'après-midi avec Teru et sa mère.

Ca se passera finalement bien, mon fils a sauté sur Sasuke en le voyant et il ira même dire à l'assistante sociale qu'il aimerait que Sasuke soit son deuxième papa. Malgré tout les points positifs elle nous dit qu'elle doit revenir tout les week-ends pendant un mois, simple procédure administrative. Tema et notre fils partirons en même temps que la blonde et moi je resterais seul avec mon bien aimé comme l'appel mon ex-femme, oui ça y est le divorce a bien été prononcé.

Pendant cinq semaines, tout les samedis j'ai droit à la visite de mon fils, sa mère et notre assistante sociale qui se révèle être en réalité une femme charmante et généreuse. Mon dossier sera accepté. Je n'ai presque pas vu mon gamin pendant ce temps mais ce n'est pas grave, d'ici moins de trois semaines il sera avec moi 24h/24, enfin sauf pour les vacances ou il ira voir Temari aux Etats Unis. Je sais que ça lui manque de ne pas venir mais il comprend aussi que bientôt il ne verra plus sa maman, ça me peine quand même.

Sasuke s'est très bien adapté à son entreprise et il est très heureux, j'ai moi aussi pu obtenir un nouveau poste, ou je commence certes plus tôt mais je finis plus tôt aussi. Mon beau brun s'est aussi trouvé un appart plus près de son travail, se qui le rapproche aussi de chez moi. Nous nous voyons le plus possible, tout les week-ends bien sur, mais aussi en semaine. Son entreprise n'est qu'à 3 stations de métro de la mienne ce qui nous permet de manger ensemble le midi, sauf imprévus.

Nous avons de plus en plus de mal contenir notre désire pour l'autre. Lors de nos déjeuners, rien ne laisse transpirer que nous sommes ensemble, juste un frôlement de main de temps à autre. Alors le soir, quand nous sommes ensemble, nos mains se font plus que baladeuses, nous bouches plus qu'entreprenantes et essayions de nous satisfaire de simples caresses un peu plus poussées. Sauf que ce soir... Ma bouche dans le cou de mon amant, une de mes mains sous sa chemise et l'autre dans le bas de son dos à l'orée de son pantalon. Il gémit sous mes baisers alors que ses mains essaient désespérément de déboutonner ma chemise.

_-Shikaaah..._

_-Hum?_

_-Ce... ce... soir?_

_-Quoi ce soir? _Nous venons de rentrer et sommes encore dans l'entrée nos chaussures à peine enlevées. Ma bouche a quittée la douce peau de son cou pour se placer sur la sienne. Il me repousse un petit peu pour que je l'écoute.

_-J'ai envi de toi... Très envi... _Je comprends enfin sa question.

_-Oui moi aussi... Tu es sur?_

_-Oh que oui! _Je le replaque au mur son visage entre mes mains l'embrassant, collant mon bassin au sien. Je suis déjà excité et lui aussi, en même temps ca fait cinq jours que nous nous ne sommes pas vu par manque de temps, quand ce n'était pas lui c'était moi. Et puis cela fait plus de deux mois que nous sommes ensemble, alors je pense que c'est le bon moment.

Sans que nos corps se lâchent nous avons vogué jusqu'a ma chambre, éparpillant nos vêtements au passage. Nous nous retrouvons a présent nu, à s'embrasser debout en plein milieu de la chambre, nos érections frottant l'une a l'autre. Comment avons-nous fait pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas succomber tout de suite? Mystère. J'appréhende ce qui va se passer par la suite. Nous en avons bien sur parlé Sasuke et moi, j'ai même téléchargé des pornos gays, mais ca ne pas vraiment inspirer. Et puis il n'y a que mon brun pour me mettre dans un état pas possible.

Je repousse doucement Sasuke jusqu'a mon lit ou il s'assoit avant de reculer vers le centre. D'une main il m'attire a lui et je me retrouve assis sur ses cuisses, une main sur le lit me soutient pendant que l'autre se perd dans ses cheveux. Mon homme, lui me tient bien contre lui ses deux main dans mon dos, le caressant doucement ; sa langue s'occupe déjà d'un de mes tétons durcit par le plaisir. Sa bouche remonte pour m'embrasser en même temps qu'une de ses mains défait mes cheveux, lui me préfère les cheveux détacher mais pas moi, alors il détourne mon attention a chaque fois pour les relâcher.

Je fais doucement basculer mon brun vers l'arrière et recommence a l'embrasser, avant de faire descendre mes lèvres plus bas, mordillant au passant ses boutons de chaires que je sais sensibles. Les sons qui sortent de sa bouche me rendent fou, entre gémissements et couinements (même si il ne l'avouera jamais "Un Uchiha ne couine pas!!"). J'aimerais faire durer le plaisir, mais malheureusement/heureusement il est trop désirable. Alors j'ai continué ma descente vers le mont Uchiha. Je commence par l'embrasser un peu, jamais je n'ai été plus loin, puis prenant en assurance et sachant que je dois le détendre un maximum, je donne des petits coups de langue de la base pour remonter vers le haut.

_-Aaah... C'est trop bon!_

J'aime quand il me dit des choses comme ça, alors je prend mon courage à deux mains et approche ma bouche lentement posant tout d'abord ma langue sur son gland, puis mes lèvres pour enfin commencer à faire rentrer son érection dans ma bouche en entier.

_-Oh Putain de bordel de merde!!!! __Oh putain!! Shi... Shika... A... __Arrête! _Je me recule soudain pris de panique, j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux. Que c'est-il passé? Pourtant il a l'air d'allé bien, les joues rosies, les yeux a demi clos, haletant encore.

_-Qu'est ce qui ya? Je t'ai fais mal?!_

_-Oh mon dieu non, viens, embrasse moi. _Je me rallonge sur lui et il m'embrasse. _Oh mon dieu... J'ai jamais rien ressentis d'aussi... wahhou! Je te jure! J'ai cru que j'allais venir direct. Déjà que j'adore t'embrasser avec ce petit piercing, mais la... Je ne trouve plus les mots. _

_-Tant mieux, je vais continuer alors... _J'allais me rebaissé mais il hoche la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite.

_-Non attend! _Il prend soudain ma main pour 'engloutir' trois de mes doigts dans sa bouche. Je ne peux que rougir sous l'expression qu'il m'offre à l' instant, mes doigts entrant et sortant de sa bouche. Il m'avait déjà expliqué mais en voyant je comprends mieux comment on peut être excité rien quand voyant cela.

_-Mais... attend... non... mais je dois te détendre, non?_

_-Crois moi je suis plus que détendu la. Aller... vas-y. _Je regarde mes doigts lubrifiés avant de reporter mon regard sur lui qui me fait un signe de la tête.

Ma main tremble, mais j'y vais. Je fais comme il m'a dit. Je masse d'abord l'entrée de son intimité, il gémit, de bien être pour l'instant. Car au moment ou je commence à le pénétrer de la première phalange, il se crispe un peu, c'est normal apparemment. Tout doucement mon doigt glisse a l'intérieur de lui, c'est plutôt bon pour moi, j'attends un peu puis fait aller et venir ce doigt unique en lui. Sasuke se mort la lèvre inférieur puis me dit de continuer et d'en mettre un deuxième. Sa crispation est plus forte et j'ai faillit arrêter mais il a insisté et j'ai continué. Mais deux doigts ondulent lui, ils sont rejoint par un troisième alors que ma bouche va rencontrer celle de Sasuke qui gémit de plus en plus fort.

Alors que mes doigts en mouvement dans son corps touche quelque chose il me mort violement la lèvre en se cambrant. Ce doit être sa prostate, ses bras se sont resserrés sur mon corps et il me cris des 'encore'.

_-Encore... Shi... Encore! Oh et puis merde! Viens! _Alors qu'il criait sa voix s'adoucit plantant son regard dans le miens, sa langue léchant ma lèvre meurtrit de ses dents. _Shika... Je veux te sentir en moi, viens_. Je déglutis difficilement, puis me concentre sur ce qu'il m'avait dit la semaine passée.

Je place ses jambes sur mes épaules, me saisit du tube de lubrifiant et en applique sur mon érection puis un peu sur l'entrée de l'intimité de mon amant. Il a beau me dire de ne pas avoir peur, je suis aussi impatient que mort de trouille, mais son sourire me donnera la force de déplacer des montagnes... J'inspire un grand coup (je dois avoir l'air d'un abrutit) puis je me lance, enfin j'y vais doucement quand même. Lentement, tout doucement le bout de mon sexe entre dans l'homme de mon cœur, ses mains se crispent sur le drap, mais je continue. Mon dieu que c'est bon! Si chaud, si serré. Quand il m'a dit "Je te jure que sur le moment tu auras envi d'y aller d'un coup!" je ne l'ai pas cru, mais la maintenant tout de suite, je me retiens a grandes peines. Si pour moi tout va bien, pour lui rien ne vas plus, sa mâchoire est crispée, ses dents serrés et j'aurais juré voir une larme coulée. Je me penche à son oreille pour lui parlé et il en profite pour m'enlacer.

_-Chut, calme toi, je suis la, tu as confiance en moi?_

_-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, continu c'est normal..._

Je poursuis donc, il me faudra plusieurs minutes pour entrer jusqu'a la garde, et c'est encore plus dur de résister. Son souffle tremble à mon oreille, tout comme son corps et ses mains caressent mon dos. Ses jambes quittent mes épaules pour se replacées pliés sur le matelas. Mes mains libres je peux recommencer à le caresser et perdre mes mains dans ses douces mèches de cheveux. Il m'embrasse et me demande si je compte bouger un jour, nous rions et doucement je me retire. Je me réinsère en lui avec une lenteur contrôlée et lui gémit tout le long, mes poussées se font longues et en douceur, j'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal, même si lui et ses gémissements me disent le contraire.

Peu à peu mes coups de reins s'enhardissent, cherchant ce qui plutôt l'a fait se tordre contre moi. Il m'aide de son bassin et quelques secondes après son corps se colle au mien, sa tête se rejette arrière, ses ongles lacèrent mon dos et son cri envahit la pièce. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, c'est trop bon, il est très bon, ca y est je ne me contrôle plus. Je m'acharne sur cette tache en lui, l'envoyant au septième ciel. Un éclair me parcourt du cuir chevelu jusqu'a mes orteils, je vais jouir. Je prends son érection en main d'où coule déjà un peu de liquide séminal et je le masturbe comme je peux au rythme de mes poussées. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il éjacule sur mon torse, le sentant se resserrer un peu plus moi sur le coup de l'orgasme, je vais venir à mon tour dans un cri rauque.

Ma tête se pose sur son torse, et j'essai de reprendre mon souffle, ses mains m'enlacent. Et d'une voix en peu ailleurs il me parle.

_-C'était bon. C'était très bon... Hhnn. _Un dernier petit gémissement sort de sa bouche alors que je me retire de son corps.

_-Ouais. Je suis crevé_. Un léger rire lui échappe et je pose chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil post-coïtal.

* * *

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **_-Shikamaru?? _Ca ce n'est pas Sasuke...


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE #07**_

Un léger rire lui échappe et je pose chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil post-coïtal.

Au réveil nous sommes encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et je me fais réveiller par un Sasuke plus qu'excité. Maintenant que le pas est franchit, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de lui une seule journée. Pas que j'en veuille qu'a son corps! Même sans sexe, je voudrais le voir tout les jours, mais la une nouvelle page a fait son apparition, une brique en plus aux fondations de notre couple. Je suis si bien avec lui, et puis dimanche soir mon fils me rejoint enfin.

Presque toutes ses affaires ont été déménagées et le reste arrivera en même temps que lui. Mon brun et moi avons passé le week-end au lit à l'exception des douches (passés ensemble) et des repas. Le dimanche a 19h pourtant tout est rangé, aéré, propre et prêt à accueillir mon model réduit.

Mon ex-femme est restée manger avec nous profitant des derniers instants avec notre rejeton. Teru a beaucoup pleuré ce soir la, mais a enfin réussit à s'endormir. En pleine nuit il a fait un cauchemar et s'est retrouvé a dormir dans notre lit, mon beau brun était un peu gêné au début puis trop fatigué s'est finalement laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

5h30. Mon réveil sonne. Je m'extrais doucement du lit et me rend très difficilement sous la douche. Apres m'être débattu avec les boutons de ma chemise, je prends ma tasse de café et vais dans la chambre pour donner un dernier baiser a Sasuke. Mais en entrant je vois mon brun (trop mimi quand il dort -.-') et mon fils étalé en travers de lit, j'avais oublié qu'il avait école. Je pose ma tasse sur la table de nuit, réinstalle mon fils correctement l'embrasse sur le front et vais m'assoir de l'autre coté du lit ou Sasuke s'éveille sentant un poids sur le matelas.

_-Hum? Shika?_

_-Désolé de te réveiller alors que tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui mais j'avais oublié que Teru était la et je ne peux pas l'emmener a l'école, tu peux t'en charger?_

_-Bien sur. Il doit y être à quelle heure?_

_-8h30. Tu te souviens ou s'est?_

_-Hn, bonne journée. A ce soir... mon chéri_. Mon cerveau est passé en mode bug. _Désolé, c'est naze._

_-Ouais, un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave... mon ange._

Nous rougissons tout deux comme des idiots. En temps normal je déteste ce genre de surnom, je trouve ca ringard, mais quand c'est sorti de sa bouche, mon cœur s'est soudain emballé. Putain je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je laisse finir de dormir mes deux hommes, et sors pour prendre le métro et allé travailler. A 8h35 j'ai reçu un message de Sasuke me disant que tout c'était bien passé. Le soir c'est moi qui vais chercher mon fils, en arrivant la maitresse me demande de rester un instant.

_-Bonjour Nara-san. Excusez-moi de vous faire rester mais... En faite, j'aimerais savoir qui était la personne qui a amené Teru ce matin? Il m'a dit que c'était votre..._

_-Il s'agit de mon compagnon._

_-Votre... compagnon?_

_-Oui, je suis avec un homme, ceci vous pose-t-il un quelconque problème?_

_-N...Non pas spécialement. Je suis juste surprise. _Elle est surtout gênée, elle est toute rouge de la tête aux pieds et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

_-Bien si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient nous devons y aller._

_-Bien, à demain alors._

_-A demain Hinata-sensei._

Elle est étrange cette fille, super timide, je me demande comment elle a pu devenir professeur. Bref. Quand je rentre, Sasuke n'est pas la, il est chez lui, je l'ai eut au téléphone. En parlant de téléphone, je sens le miens vibrer et décroche alors que mon fils se précipite pour allumer la télé.

-_Allo fils indigne?_

_-Bonjour a toi aussi maman._

_-Oui c'est ca. Alors?_

_-Alors quoi?_

_-Comment ca se passe?_

_-Bien._

_-Bien, c'est tout? Ton fils vient habiter avec toi et c'est tout se que tu trouve a dire? Et comment va mon gendre? Quand est-ce que j'aurais le plaisir de le rencontrer?_

_-Bientôt m'man, bientôt._

La conversation continua un peu avant que je passe sa grand-mère à mon fils. Je suis content car ils ont bien pris le fait que je sois avec un homme, le principal c'est que je sois heureux. Et, je le suis pleinement.

Ma mère va me souler et je lui promets d'être la dans quelques semaines pour un week-end de trois jours accompagné de son petit fils, bien sur, et de Sasuke. J'espère qu'il va accepter... Autant l'appeler tout de suite.

_-Coucou._

_-Salut. Ca va? Il y a beaucoup de bruit, t'es ou?_

_-Ah c'est Naruto qui est venu s'incruster chez moi. Et... Aah! Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais? _Je me mets à paniquer bêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à mon petit ami?!!

_-Shikamaru?? _Ca ce n'est pas Sasuke...

_-Euh... Naruto?_

_-Ouais! Bon tu viens diner samedi soir a la maison, je te le dis maintenant parce que sinon je sais que Sasuke le fera pas! Je sais pas pourquoi mais il ne veut pas qu'on se voit, il a peur que je te saute dessus! _Je rougis flatté. _Bon alors on se voit samedi!! A samedi!! Bye, bye!_ Sasuke peste contre son meilleur ami et reprend le combiné en soupirant.

_-Désolé. Bon je pense que tu n'as plus trop le choix._

_-Alors comme ça tu me cache?_

_-C'est pas ca mais tu es trop beau et je n'ai pas envi qu'on t'enlève a moi! _Et voila que je me remets à rougir puis souris.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca. Donc je vais faire, enfin, la connaissance de ton meilleur ami._

_-Ouais et du barjot. _J'entends Naruto lui crier "C'est qui le barjot??!!" _Enfin... Sai. _J'ai hâte de le rencontrer lui, car il a l'air d'être un sacré phénomène! _J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas?_

_-Non c'est bon, je confierais Teru à Gaara ou Kankuro pour la soirée._

_-Ce sont les frères de Temari c'est ca?_

_-Hn. Au faite, en parlant de diner, rencontre etc., je t'appelais car j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone et je lui ai promis qu'on irait un week-end chez eux, ca te vas?_

_-Oui, bien sur. C'est quand?_

_-Le week-end du pont le mois prochain._

_-Ok. Je... Rooo, bon désolé je dois te laisser j'ai peur que Naruto casse un truc! On mange ensemble demain midi?_

_-Mmh... Oui d'accord. Bonne soirée, a demain. Je t'embrasse._

_-A demain, bisous. _J'allais raccrocher quand mon amant s'est adressé à moi. _Shika?_

_-Mh?_

_-Tu m'envois un message quand tu te couche?_

_-Oui bien sur, allé je te dois te laisser moi aussi, bisous._

Comme promis le soir, je lui ai envoyé un texto et me suis endormi peu après. Le lendemain j'ai appelé Gaara pour lui demandé s'il pouvait jouer à la baby-sitter samedi soir et il m'a dit qu'il en serait ravi. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu, heureusement je devrais dire, car quand on ne le connait pas il fait grave flipper!! Il a été perturbé dans son adolescence. Il était tombé amoureux de son cousin, Sasori, et il en a perdu les pédales. Il a même été interné en hôpital psychiatrique à une époque. Je me souviens que ca été très dur pour Temari pendant cette période. Enfin bon maintenant ca va beaucoup mieux et je crois qu'il voit quelqu'un. Quand il était à l'hôpital il s'est passionné pour la musique et plus particulièrement pour la guitare. Et depuis il est passé pro, enfin il a déjà fait quelques concerts et a même collaboré pour l'album d'un chanteur connu. Enfin bon, tout ca pour dire qu'il va mieux et que je n'ai pas peur de lui laisser mon fils.

J'étais angoissé toute la semaine, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur de rencontré Naruto, il a l'air sympathique. Et puis il est gay lui aussi donc je n'ai pas l'appréhension d'être jugé. Bon nous verrons bien. Sasuke est déjà a la maison et me vois parcourir de long en large mon appartement. Il me demande de me calmer en me disant que ce n'est que Naruto.

_-Imagine dans quel état je vais être quand on va aller voir tes parents..._

_-Mmh... Ce n'est pas faux... Bon on y va._

Nous déposons Teru et Sasuke va un peu s'inquiéter en voyant l'allure de Gaara.

_-Tu es sur qu'il ne se drogue pas?_

_-Sur! Ne t'inquiète pas._

Je reprends la route et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je gare la voiture dans l'allé de chez Naruto. Je reste sans bouger alors que Sasuke sors pour prendre la bouteille de vin qui est dans le coffre. Il va devoir m'ouvrir la porte pour que je daigne enfin sortir. Nous arrivons devant la porte et c'est un jeune homme brun vêtu d'un tablier qui nous ouvre. Il est grand, mince, il a la peau pale et des yeux noirs comme Sasuke, il est vraiment très mignon. Mon petit ami a remarqué le regard que je lui portais et par conséquent il a immédiatement pris ma main dans la sienne, je le rassure d'un sourire et nous entrons. Une tornade blonde me fonce dessus et le me retrouve dans les bras de se qui doit être Naruto. Nous sommes enfin présentés et en partant vers le salon je surprends Sai parlé à Sasuke.

_-T'as vraiment bon gout, il a un cul d'enfer!!_

Je me retourne choquer et Sai me souris en me disant que je suis vraiment très mignon et bien foutou. Mes joues font concurrence aux cheveux de Gaara et Naruto va lui dire d'arrêter. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre lui rétorquant qu'il n'a fait que me faire des compliments. Je comprends mieux... Et je vais bien le comprendre tout le long de la soirée, il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Je vais ainsi apprendre que Naruto est le seme dans le couple, qu'il adore manger de la nourriture sur le corps de son petit ami et qu'ils ont une vie sexuelle plus qu'épanouis!

Naruto lui aussi parle mais de tout et de rien, il parle beaucoup. Beaucoup. Il m'a fait l'apogée du ramen de 1784 à nos jours. Je me demande comment deux personnes comme lui et Sasuke en sont venus à devenir meilleurs amis.

Naruto et Sai sont vraiment très gentils, et malgré leur exubérance, ils sont très agréables. Mais je suis quand même soulagé lorsque nous partons. Comment a fait Sasuke pour vivre un mois dans cette ambiance? Il doit être habitué...

Nous récupérons mon fils endormis et rentrons a mon appartement. Je suis épuisé. Sasuke lui est un peu éméché et ses mains se font vite baladeuses et je ne peux résister plus longtemps m'abandonnant dans ses bras. Nous avons fait l'amour trois fois cette nuit la, il a un appétit sexuel insatiable m'en redemandant encore et toujours plus. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...

Apres ce diné, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que Sasuke découvre aussi mes amis, bien sur il a déjà croisé Choji mais j'aimerais faire un diné comme le soir précédent. Je vais proposer à mon amant qu'il me dira qu'il sera ravi. J'organise ca pour le week-end qui arrive, pour le dimanche midi.

Mon brun a passé beaucoup de temps chez moi cette semaine. Nous avons du mal à nous passé l'un de l'autre. J'ai parfois peur de notre relation, j'en ai parlé avec Sasuke un soir...

_-Pourquoi tu as peur? De quoi as-tu peur?_

_-Je ne sais pas trop, tout est trop parfait. Tout va toujours bien. _Il a froncé les sourcils.

_-Et? Tu voudrais qu'on passe notre temps a nous engueulé et nous mettre sur la gueule?_

_-Non pas du tout! Je suis très heureux comme ça! Mais j'appréhende. J'ai peur que si un jour on se dispute tout se finisse. _Il m'a prit dans ses bras me caressant le dos.

_-Chéri... Si un jour nous venons à nous disputer, ce qui arrivera certainement, nous surmonterons cela, nous parlons et trouverons une solution au problème. Ne te prend pas la tête avec tout ca! Pour l'instant tout va bien, ok? _Il m'a embrassé et la discussion c'est finie ainsi. J'ai moins peur mais je sais que c'est quand même rangé dans un coin de mon être.

Le dimanche arrive plutôt vite et après avoir encore une fois déposé Teru chez son oncle nous arrivons devant le restaurant dans lequel nous allons déjeuner. Je vois mes amis qui sont déjà la. Je remarque soudain qu'Ino a grossit, enfin surtout son ventre. A leur niveau je sers la main de Choji et fait la bise a Ino sans lâcher son ventre du regard. Je lui montre du doigt, et elle passe sa main dessus imité par son mari.

_-Et oui, on voulait te faire la surprise._

_-Ca fait combien de temps?_

_-J'en suis a quatre mois._

_-Félicitation. Au faite voici Sasuke. Sasuke je te présente Ino et Choji, que tu connais déjà._

_-Choji m'avait dit que t'était pas mal, mais je pense que c'est un euphémisme._

Le repas se passa dans la décontraction et la bonne humeur. Choji à manger comme quatre comme toujours sous le regard sévère de sa femme. Choji m'a regardé amusé me disant que depuis qu'elle était enceinte elle aussi mangeait beaucoup, le bébé ayant surement hérité de l'appétit de son père. Ils vont me proposer d'être le parrain de leur rejeton et je ne pourrais refuser, eux même étant ceux de mon fils.

Sasuke leur a fait une très bonne impression et ils ont ainsi pu constater que j'étais heureux avec lui. Le cas échéant j'aurais certainement du rompre... C'est qu'en temps normal Ino est terrifiante, alors enceinte... Mon pauvre Choji!

J'annonce la nouvelle a Teru en rentrant, sa fin de journée a consisté a sauté partout. Il est trop heureux de savoir qu'il va avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine. Ino, Choji et moi sommes enfants uniques et nous nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfant, alors c'est comme si nous étions frères et sœur. Et puis ce n'est pas avec ses oncles qu'il pourra envisager d'avoir des cousins avec qui jouer. Gaara est gay, enfin je crois, et Kankuro passe son temps dans le lit des femmes. Il doit avoir des enfants cachés mais bon... Tout ceci ne me regarde pas!

Bon les présentations officielles avec les amis: fait.

* * *

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **Il me fait marcher jusqu'a la mienne et nous aurons notre première dispute.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE #08**_

Bon les présentations officielles avec les amis: fait.

Maintenant il ne reste plus que présenter ma moitié a mes parents. J'ai hâte que tout ceci soit fini. En plus au boulot en ce moment ce n'est pas la joie. Je travaille sans relâche et a plusieurs reprise Sasuke a du aller chercher ou emmener Teru a l'école. Le week-end à la campagne va me faire le plus grand bien en faite.

La même année où je me suis marié mon père a été victime d'un accident cérébral, duquel il s'est très bien remis maintenant. Mais il a du abandonner son travail, donc ma mère et lui sont partis s'installer à la campagne pour élever des cerfs. Plus que deux semaines...

Deux loooongues semaines.

Quinze jours où Sasuke est resté à la maison pour m'aider. Heureusement qu'il est la, qu'est ce que je ferais sans lui? C'est dur pour lui de me voir partir très tôt le matin, rentrer très tard le soir et ce avec des cernes à faire peur a un insomniaque. Mais le plus dur c'est pour mon fils, je ne le vois presque plus. J'en ai parlé avec mon patron mais vu qu'un employer est absent pour le moment je travaille comme dix. L'avantage c'est que j'aurais un gros cheque a la fin du mois. Et je sais déjà comment investir cet argent. Teru sera bientôt en vacances et il devra aller a New-York retrouver sa mère, je pense que je vais aller avec lui et Sasuke bien sur. Enfin bon pensons déjà à ce week-end et nous verrons le reste après.

Jeudi soir, j'ai réussis à sortir a 16h et fonce chercher mon p'tit bout a l'école, nous prenons Sasuke au passage avant de rentrer. Nous avons pris le train le soir même, et arrivons 2h30 plus tard à la gare du village de mes parents. Teru est endormi dans les bras de Sasuke et moi je porte nos sacs jusqu'a la voiture.

_-Bonsoir, je suis Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru et voici mon mari Shikaku. _

Les présentations sont faites et nous montons à l'arrière du 4x4. J'avais oublié qu'il fallait presque 20 minutes pour arriver au domaine des Nara. La propriété de mes parents s'étant sur des centaines d'hectares, certains réservé aux cerfs, d'autres a la culture de fruits et légumes. Et parmi tout cela la maison, enfin moi je trouve que ca ressemble plus à un chalet. C'est une maison à un étage, à l'étage se trouve deux chambres, celle de mes parents et celle de Teru, qui aurait du être la mienne et une salle bain. Au rez-de-chaussée il y a le salon, la cuisine, une salle d'eau, une buanderie et un bureau dans lequel Sasuke et moi allons dormir.

Apres avoir déposé Teru dans son lit, Sasuke est partis nous chercher des pulls, c'est qu'il fait froid dans cette région, nous ne sommes pas loin de la montagne. Ma mère me dit que j'ai mauvaise mine et que je devrais prendre des vacances.

_-J'y pense m'man... J'espère pouvoir prendre des vacances en même temps que Teru._

_-On pourrait aller avec lui aux Etats Unis, c'est joli a cette période de l'année. _Je regarde surpris Sasuke qui se fait félicité par ma mère pour sa bonne idée. Puis il me regarde haussant un sourcil me demandant ce que j'en pense.

_-Oui, tu as raison se pourrait être bien._

Nous irons nous coucher peu après ca. Nous sommes dans le canapé-lit du bureau et Sasuke nous embrassons nos mains perdus sur le corps de l'autre. Je suis excité et lui aussi, mais ici, c'est impossible, contrairement a chez moi ce n'est pas insonorisé. Sa bouche se sépare de la mienne et se pose dans mon cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille, la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie. Je gémis le plus doucement possible me mordant la lèvre. Il le fait exprès, jouant avec le bout de sa langue a cet endroits, une de ses mains viens jouer avec un de mes tétons pendant que l'autre caresse du bout des doigts ma virilité bien éveillée. Ca me coute mais je le repousse doucement essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je vois bien dans ses yeux que ca l'énerve. Je lui explique que même si il ne l'avouera jamais, il a de la voix et que même les voisins qui sont à des centaines de mètres de là, risquent de l'entendre si je lui fais l'amour. Même si il est vexé il sourit quand même en s'excusant d'être aussi pressé. Nous allons nous calmer puis je vais m'endormir dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Le vendredi nous avons visité tout le domaine, allant même jusqu'a aller nourrir les animaux, ce qui a beaucoup amusé Teru et moins Sasuke. Il n'a pas apprécié de devoir salir ses chaussures, je lui avais pourtant dis de mettre des bottes... Mais bon, Sasuke reste quand même Sasuke.

C'était génial comme week-end, quel bien ca m'a fait. A Sasuke aussi. Pendant que mon fils profitait de ses grands-parents, nous nous sommes baladés, profitant de l'air pur et du calme. Lors de l'une de nos balades, Sasuke m'a fait part de son désire de monter une entreprise, sa propre agence de publicité. Il réserve l'héritage de sa famille juste pour cela, et il pense qu'il serait temps pour lui de vraiment commencer à y songer. Je le soutiens, je serais la pour lui. De mon coté je vais lui parler de mon envi de quitter mon travail harassant, ou de demander de passé à mi-temps, ainsi je ferais peut-être des journées de 8h et pas de 12h minimum.

Apres ce temps passé, j'angoisse à l'idée de retourner à la civilisation et notre train-train quotidien et morne, je parle pour mon travail bien sur. Car j'ai deux rayons de soleil qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Nous sommes rentrés le dimanche soir, et en écoutant mes messages j'ai su que je devais être au bureau le lendemain à la première heure. Mon cœur se serre, ma respiration s'accélèrent, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je m'écroule au sol essayant par tous les moyens de reprendre mon souffle. Mon fils et mon petit ami se jette à coté de moi me demandant se qui se passe, Teru cri et se met à pleurer m'appelant. Sasuke aussi panique puis réalisant peut-être se qui se passe se ru a la cuisine fouillant les tiroirs et les placards comme un fou. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'accroupi devant moi me plaçant un sac en papier devant la bouche me disant de respirer dedans. J'ai fais une crise d'angoisse. Une fois calmé je m'écroule dans les bras de Sasuke et attrape mon fils pour l'amener à moi. Nous resterons comme ça un moment puis mon amour enverra mon fils dans sa chambre. Il me fait marcher jusqu'a la mienne et nous aurons notre première dispute.

_-Ca ne peut pas continuer!! Tu DOIS quitter ton travail!_

_-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est rien. Regarde c'est fini._

_-Non ce n'est pas fini! Et si ca recommence et que personne n'est la pour t'aider?! Putain Shika tu crois que ca m'amuse de te voir comme ca?! Te voir te détruire peu a peu! Tu te fais bouffer par ton travail délaissant tout le reste!!_

_-Le reste? C'est de toi que tu parle?! Toujours aussi égoïste, ne pensant qu'a lui le grand Sasuke Uchiha!!!_

_-Pardon? Je parlais de ton fils... Merde! _Merde...Je m'assois sur le lit en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, Sasuke s'assoit à coté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules et pause son front contre ma tempe. _Chéri... Je suis la, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, mais j'ai eu peur ce soir. De te voir comme ca t'effondrer, j'ai cru que... Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai cru, j'ai eu si peur. Et Teru aussi. On est la et on t'aime, tu le sais, hein? _Je réalise ce qu'il vient de me dire, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu ses propres mots.

_-Tu... Tu m'aimes? _Ma voix est perdue et je sens un sursaut alors que je pose ma question. Puis il se lève pour mieux s'agenouiller face à moi, son visage levé vers moi.

_-Oui, je t'aime. Comme un fou même peut-être tellement je tiens à toi et t'aime. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre._

_-Oh moi aussi mon Sasuke je t'aime. _Nous nous embrassons passionnément comme si notre vie en dépendait en nous excusant mutuellement l'un à l'autre. D'un coup j'arrête tout. _Attend, j'ai un truc à faire_.

Je sors de la chambre pour me rendre à celle de mon fils. Il ne dort pas encore, je m'assois sur son lit et nous allons parler un moment. Je vais surtout m'excusez et le rassurer en faite. Je vais lui promettre d'aller mieux, j'espère pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Je retourne dans ma chambre et Sasuke m'attend allongé sur lit les bras en croix. En m'entendant il relève la tête et me fait un tendre sourire tendant sa main vers moi. J'approche et la saisit, il m'attire doucement à lui et nous reprenons nos baisers mais plus sensuellement. Ses mains glissent le long de mes flans et les mienne se perdent dans sa chevelure. Je suis au dessus de lui et me frotte à lui légèrement nous tirant des gémissements a chaque fois que nos virilités se rencontrent.

_-Fais-moi l'amour Shikaaah... _J'arrête d'embraser sa clavicule pour attirer son regard au mien, je lui souris puis hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Ses sourcils se froncent alors je vais les embrasser, le faisant gémir de bien être.

_-Non mon amour, ce soir, je suis toi. Aime-moi Sasuke._

_-Je t'aime déjà, je n'ai pas besoin de ça._

_-Mais moi si, je veux te sentir en moi._

Ses barrières tombent d'un coup, nous faisant rouler pour échanger les rôles. Il va être très tendre, prenant son temps, je vais bien sur avoir mal, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison du mal que je ressentirais s'il n'était pas la. C'était vraiment trop bon de le sentir en moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était aussi bien. Je me suis endormi heureux, mais avant j'ai fais promettre a Sasuke que si une crise me reprenait j'irais voir le médecin.

Comme prévu le lendemain j'étais au boulot à la première heure. La journée a été très dur et encore une fois Sasuke a du allé chercher Teru parce que je rentrais tard. Je suis rentré au alentour de minuit ce soir la, c'est la première fois ou je finissais aussi tard. Mes deux hommes dormaient déjà, je ne suis pas surpris Sasuke travail demain et pour un enfant de 4ans c'est normal. En revanche ce qui m'a surpris se sont les sacs que je vois dans le salon. Je vais en ouvrir un et constate qu'il s'agit des affaires de Sasuke. Je ne comprends pas...

_-Sasu?_

_-Mmh? Ca y est tu rentre enfin?_

_-Hn. Dis moi c'est quoi ces sacs dans le salon? _Il se frotte les yeux et se redresse.

_-Ah. Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tôt ou qu'on en parlerait demain... Chéri..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Je m'installe ici._

_-Pardon?_

_-Ecoute, je vois bien que c'est le bordel en ce moment ca fait déjà deux semaines que je suis la limite non stop, alors en attendant que la situation s'améliore je vis ici. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire!!_

_-M..._

_-Pas de 'mais'!_

_-M..._

_-Non!_

_-M..._

_-Stop! _Je souris en l'empêche de parler en plaçant ma main devant sa bouche.

_-Merci. Je voulais simplement te dire merci._

_-Oh... Et si... Pour vraiment me remercier tu venais te coucher... Et..._

_-Et?_

_-Viens je vais te montrer..._

_-Mmmmh... Intéressent._

Nous nous sommes couchés très tard et par conséquent je suis arrivé en retard le lendemain. Mon patron m'a passé un savon et j'ai du resté après l'heure normale. Bon ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude...

J'ai refait une crise d'angoisse cette semaine. Trop harasser pas mon travail. Comme promis je suis allé chez le médecin qui m'a arrêté un mois et aussi dis d'aller voir un psy. Apres ça mon travail m'a appelé, le patron en personne, pour me dire un fou furieux était venu au bureau et l'avait agressé, lui avait crié dessus que c'était sa faute si maintenant j'allais mal. Enfin il a pesté contre moi et m'a menacé de me licencié. Il a fini la conversation par quelque chose du genre "Nara si vous vous croyez indispensable, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil! Je vous revois dans un mois!". Bon moi je vais mettre ce temps à profit pour reprendre ma vie en main et surtout m'occuper de mon fils.

Aux vacances nous sommes partis tout les trois, Sasuke, Teru et moi aux Etats-Unis voir mon ex-femme. Même si il l'avait presque tout les jours au téléphone mon fils a été plus qu'heureux de revoir sa mère. Nous avons passé de merveilleuses vacances, c'était génial. De plus mon petit bout a eut l'envi soudaine d'apprendre l'anglais car les voisins de Temari ont des enfants de son âge. Donc à la rentré il prendra des cours d'anglais (pour ses copains américains), de guitare (comme son oncle) et de dessin (pour aussi bien dessiner que mon amant).

J'ai vraiment apprécié ce mois de détente, jonglant entre mon fils et Sasuke qui se lance vraiment dans sa future entreprise. Je vais reprendre le travail et mes crises d'angoisses avec et un ulcère en prime. Mais je garde espoir, tout va s'arranger je le sais, j'ai mes deux hommes à mes cotés et rien ne pourra gâcher ça.

* * *

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

**La semaine prochaine: **Epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Je T'En Serais Eternellement Reconnaissant

Résumé: Alors que Shikamaru monte sur le toit de son entreprise pour une pause bien merité, il va faire la connaissance de Sasuke dans des conditions un peu particulieres.

*Shikamaru/Sasuke* / UA / OOC / POV Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

Legende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**Pour les couples** (beaucoup sont juste reporter): Shikamaru/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura, Fugaku/Mikoto, Mikoto/Madara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Sasuke, Sakura/Kiba, Naruto/Sai, Choji/Ino, Kurenai/Asuma, Temari/Genma, Gaara/Neji, Kankuro/Tenten.

**Voici un petit épilogue cadeau pour Noel!! Bonnes Fetes a tous!!**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

_-Papa?_

_-Oui? / -Hn?_

Nous nous sommes tout deux retourné Sasuke et moi alors que Teru nous appelait. Je souris. Je me souviens encore du jour ou notre fils lui à demander s'il pouvait l'appeler 'papa'. Teru devais avoir à peu près six ans et c'était à Noël comme aujourd'hui. Sasuke avait définitivement emménagé avec nous, je m'étais fais licencié peu après nos premières vacances en Amérique et mon amant avait enfin monté son entreprise ou je travaillais comme Directeur Commercial. Donc c'était à Noël et Sasuke avait demandé à Teru se qu'il voulait que le Père Noel lui apporte. Et avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant il lui avait fait sa liste et à la fin lui avait dit:

_-Ne Sasuke? Est-ce que tu crois que le Père Noel peut faire que tu sois mon deuxième papa?_

_-Euh... Oui je pense. Mais je le suis déjà un peu non?_

_-Non, parce que je t'appelle Sasuke et pas papa!_

_-Oh dans ce cas je pense que tu peux m'appeler comme ça._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Bien sur! Je te considère comme mon fils après tout..._

Et donc depuis ce jour il ne s'agit plus de MON fils mais de NOTRE fils. Fils que ca fait toujours rire lorsqu'il dit 'papa' et nous sommes deux à nous manifester.

_-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller chercher maman à l'aéroport demain?_

_-Euh... Oui je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Elle vient bien seule?_

_-Mh._

Depuis 15ans qu'elle est aux Etats-Unis Temari s'est marié 3 fois et a eu un autre enfant avec son deuxième mari ou le troisième... Je sais plus. En tout cas c'est une petite fille charmante que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs fois. Je suis heureux que notre relation ne se soit pas dégradé au fil du temps, elle s'est même amélioré je pense. Et c'est devenu une tradition de se voir à Noël. Une année nous allons a Washington (elle a déménagé) et celle d'après c'est elle qui vient. En général Holly (sa fille) n'est pas la, passant les fêtes avec ses grands parents paternel et son père remarier à sa jeune secrétaire.

Heureusement que nous avons déménagé nous aussi pour une grande maison en périphérie de la ville. Parce qu'avec le monde qu'il va y avoir d'ici quelques jours... Mes parents, Temari, ses deux frères accompagnés de leur moitié, Neji et Tenten, ainsi que des enfants de Kankuro (il en a quatre!!!), Naruto et Sai, Choji, Ino et leur deux enfants, les parents respectifs de mes deux amis et bien sur nous trois. 24 personnes!! Oh mon dieu! Heureusement que Temari et Ino vont m'aider pour le repas.

Nous aurions bien aimé être 25, malheureusement...

Sasuke et moi avons traversés une grosse crise il y a une dizaine d'année. Alors que Teru allais bientôt rentrer au collège et devenait de plus en plus autonome je me suis sentis un peu seul et je savais que Sasuke ressentais le même manque. J'ai pensé que se serrais bien d'avoir un autre enfant. Nous en avons parlé avec Sasuke, je lui ai dit que je voulais que si on avait un enfant je voulais qu'il soit de lui. Il a refusé, bien sur il aurait aimé qu'il est un membre en plus dans notre famille mais en réalité il avait peur. Je l'ai rassuré puis nous avons entreprit les démarches pour trouver une mère porteuse. Ca a été long mais ca a fini par payer, nous en avons trouvé une et avons procéder a... la chose. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails mais ca a été un succès. Et puis... finalement au bout de 3 mois elle a perdue l'enfant. Nous étions anéanti et avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous en remettre, mais ensemble nous nous sommes soutenus et avons refait surface.

Peu a peu nous en somme venu a parlé d'adoption, en faite c'est Teru qui nous avait donné l'idée, un de ses amis étant lui même adopté.

La encore se fut laborieux, les démarches etc. Le fait que nous soyons un couple homosexuel n'arrangeait rien. La aussi se fut long et terrible, de longs mois d'attente... Pour rien. L'adoption nous a été refusée. Ce refus a sonné le glas de notre désire d'avoir un autre enfant. Surtout que nous avons de quoi nous occuper avec nos neveux et nos filleuls.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux, nous avons notre entreprise, notre fils a 18 ans, son permis, sa voiture, son bac et il va poursuivre ses études dans le même domaine que Sasuke. Lui aussi veut devenir graphiste et se perfectionner dans l'édition. Je crois même qu'il a une petite amie qui habite New York, enfin je le tiens de Sasuke à qui il parle plus facilement qu'à moi, la fille des ex voisins de sa mère d'après lui. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il veut aller faire ses études la bas? Enfin bref.

Nous venons de finir l'arbre de Noel et j'allais aller ranger les boites de décoration quand deux bras m'encerclent et une tête se pose sur mon épaule.

_-Chéri, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'en serrais éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir empêché de sauter du toit ce jour là_. Je souris, ah oui ce jour la je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

_-Non mon amour, c'est moi qui t'en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir donné une vie de rêve._

Mon beau, mon gentil, mon doux Sasuke... Merci.

***FiN***


End file.
